


This Feeling Between Us

by Demoniclover223



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deep attractions, Falling In Love, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, Shinigami, Vincent and his sexiness, Yaoi, a little fluff, love connections, some constant sex moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent Phantomhive has just started out with a nice, efficient company called Funtom, he is married to Rachel and though he does in deed love the beautiful blonde, Vincent meets one man that seems to change things for him making them more complicated. He makes the man his personal butler under the condition he is always called Undertaker specifically and no  questions be asked of him and as time goes on Vincent shockingly and surprisingly finds himself becoming more and more attracted to Undertaker in a way he is disgusted by but also entranced and almost happy of. The thing he knows is that Undertaker isn't human, he knows that but even so some part of him is will to risk anything if it meant to be with Undertaker, even if it meant losing his title and wife. But only if Undertaker even returns Vincent's feelings that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally doing a Vincent x Undertaker story! X3 I wanted to do one for the two of them because their the ones I ship so heavily like Ciel and Sebastian and Alois and Claude Cx. I used the picture though cause I just liked it :3. But I hope I started this story started out alright!

"Vincent?" A voice called, it was soft and sweet like a lullaby and Vincent Phantomhive looked up to see his wife, Rachel, standing in the door way her long blonde hair was down cascading to the middle of her back in gentle blonde waves and her big blue eyes met his brown ones evenly.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked titling his head gently to the side as his ring shone in the dim light, a bright vivid blue that refused to be dull and shined bright almost even in the dark.

"I was wondering. . . are you going to come to bed soon?" She asked stepping forward, her feet making soft little brushing noises as she walked across the floor over to his desk as one hand rested on her chest lightly, she blinked softly. Vincent sighed gently once moving his hand through his hair slightly messing it up and then he locked his fingers together resting his chin on his hands then met his wife's eyes again.

"I would like to but I have to much work right at the moment." He murmured gently then stood up walking around to wrap his arms around her waist gently as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes making him smile a bit. He looked down at her he kissed her forehead softly, liking the silkiness of her skin and he sighed gently.

"Why don't you get a personal butler or servant? Someone that can help you get your work done, I miss having you in bed." Rachel murmured as her blue eyes flickered in the dim light looking up at Vincent, her hair brushing her cheeks gently as her hands rested on his chest and he sighed stepping back holding her hands tightly.

"I would my dear but I can't begin to look for a servant at this time, I have Tanaka and he shall benefit us for now. He is most trust worthy for the time being, so I feel no need to be rushing out finding a new servant at this time, you understand?" He asked softly his head tilting to the side as his brown eyes looked deeply into hers making her blush gently and she pulled one hand away from his and locked her hands together tightly.

"I just. . wish you could be laying with me right now. That's all, I guess it is selfish of me isn't it?" Rachel whispered softly her voice barely there as she looked down at the floor shifting her weight from foot to foot gently a couple times.

"No it isn't selfish of you. I've been busy with work and I know I need to make some time for you my dear." Vincent said brushing her cheek just lightly with his hand again and Rachel smiled softly as her cheeks flushed gently. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too Vincent." She murmured back looking at him smiling brightly in a way that managed to make her look angelic and sweeter than normal to Vincent but he felt that when that smile was first flashed he realized with a tiny jolt that he hadn't been _attracted_   to her but merely interested which did fortunately turned into loving her but it was like something was missing, like there was a puzzle piece he was just missing but it was Rachel's hand against his cheek that brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down at his wife blinking lightly once his lashes seeming to flutter just faintly with the blink.

"I'll be coming to bed shortly." He murmured looking down at her again with his full focus and leaned down kissing her softly, his lips just applying a tiny bit of pressure to hers then he pulled back before anything could even resemble heating up between him and her right then.

"Alright, I'll see you in bed soon then." She said nodding softly smiling a bit softer as she pulled away from him her cheeks flushed and she turned walking to the study door her hair ghosting over her shoulders and behind her gently as she walked and the door clicked softly as she shut it behind her and her footsteps disappeared and Vincent rubbed a hand over his face.

He sighed pushing away from his desk walking around the desk sitting back down in his chair his elbow bending and he tilted his head resting his cheek against his closed fist as he looked at the small card on his desk. He knew Tanaka was reliable but honestly he HAD been looking into a new butler or something resembling a butler to serve him.When he had been walking through the town that afternoon a card was pressed into his hand and before he could see who it had been the person was gone and all that was left was a card with the name "Undertaker" written in an elegant scrawl across the card.

He felt confused even now as he looked at the card, there was no numbers no real information on who this undertaker could be, just his name and in small print his address that he now realized was there. He blinked reaching out grabbing the card holding it lightly between his fingers staring at it his expression somber and he stood up walking to his study door holding the card a bit tighter in his hand as he opened the door and walked out into the hall going down it slowly with even, heavy steps. He was going to find this Undertaker and see who it or who was whether it was strange or not he felt a little compelled to look for this Undertaker in a way he'd never experienced but he just brushed it off as curiosity.

He finally reached his bedroom door pushing it open sitting on the edge of the bed pulling his shoes and socks off then slid his coat off slowly resting it on the chair in the corner of the room by the bed, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt revealing a well muscled body while lithe and subtle too and his shirt fell to the floor as he walked to the closet pulling out a set of night clothes and after unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall  
to the floor with a little whisper he pulled his night clothes on and walked over to the bed where Rachel slept and he laid down next to her closing  
his own eyes. Yes, tomorrow he would go and find this Undertaker.

******************

The next morning Vincent woke up, kissed Rachel as he got dressed which was no more than a peck on the lips and then, with a good bye and vague explanation of where he was going Vincent was making his way down the hall of the house then slipped down the stair cases rather quickly like a serpent almost. He walked to the front door opening it with a hard pull moving a hand through his black blueish hair then walked to the carriage waiting for him and when he climbed in it jerked forward then began to move a bit more smoothly and he stared out the window at the moving scenery as he sat up straight like he had a rod going up his back and his hand clenched the card tightly.

He would find this person or thing, he will talk if he must and he will possibly find a new butler. He blew out a soft breath leaning back in his seat a bit looking up at the ceiling of the carriage his eyes slowly sliding shut. He felt insane going after a lead with just a card but even so he needed to satisfy this burning curiosity that was going through him and in his twenty-six years of life so far he knew better than to ignore this feeling after all look at what kind of life he was living now.

The carriage stopped suddenly making him open his eyes and blink then the door flew open and he stepped out sighing when he realized he was finally in town and he nodded his thanks before turning and walking through the street. Some part of him always liked the town with it's loud crowds, happy laughter and the families that sometimes walked past him that made him a bit excited for his own family but he knew it would be a while before he would have a child.

He was walking when he passed one shop that made him freeze and he tuned his head looking up at the sign as his foot stopped mid-step and he blinked his eyes a tiny bit wide then a wide happy grin spread over his lips. The sign, in big bold words read "Undertaker" and he walked towards the shop pulling the door open walking inside only to be bombarded with coffins everywhere and he blinked wondering if he got the wrong place.

"Hello?" He called out into the darkness looking around at everything as he walked further into the shop, the door swinging shut behind him and the shuffling of clothing or movement caught his attention.

"Hello Lord Earl Phantomhive." A some what crackly voice said but it was also smooth with a British accent much like his own but just a bit heavier. The voice belonged to a body that was soon revealed to Vincent and his eyes widened just a little bit. The owner of the voice was a tall man, with long white hair that fell to his waist and seemed a bit tangled, he had a scar running diagonally down his face starting at his right temple to his  
left cheek and his lips were curved into a grin as his hands remained hidden in large billowing black sleeves and his hat looked to be as long as his hair standing out like a black street against his hair. But it was his eyes that captured Vincent entirely, those green eyes seemed to pin him in place and he had to remind himself to speak.

"Hello, I was given this card and wondering if I have the right place?" Vincent said hating how his tone sounded a bit uncertain but the white haired man walked to him grabbing the crumpled card then seemed to cackle then grinned widely at Vincent.

"Why yes you ahve got the right place Lord Earl." He said grinning wider as he stared at the perplexed look on Vincent's face and he moved a hand through his hair looking back at the white haired man.

"So who or what is this Undertaker then?" He asked tilting his head to the side staring at the white haired man who grinned as if very deeply amused by this point and Vincent was honestly feeling a little bit irritated.

"You're lookin at 'im! I am Undertaker, pleased to make your aquiatance." Undertaker said holding out a pale hand that had long black nails shooting out of the tips as Vincent gaped at him. There was no way this could be the Undertaker but then again. . He reached out his hand grabbing Undertaker's tightly as a grin pulled at his lips. But he felt he could grow to like this fellow, he seemed to have something about him that Vincent liked and when Vincent liked something he wasn't to keen on letting it go.


	2. Chapter Two

"So you're not joking? You're truly the Undertaker?" Vincent said for maybe the thousandth time that day and Undertaker just looked at him with his green eyes nodding slowly grinning widely as if he was just enjoying this in it's entirety and rested his head against his hand as he leaned across the desk.

"I would not joke Earl Phantomhive." Undertaker said solemnly before chuckling and Vincent narrowed his eyes at the sound though the sound was a bit soothing in the room.

"And your work is. . ?" Vincent trailed off as he lifted the beaker of tea to his mouth, feeling a bit unsettled but other than that he felt completely in control of the situation if that made sense and he took a sip of his tea while Undertaker shifted a bout slightly.

"I am a mortician. I clean up the bodies and make them look real nice and I make specially made coffins for 'em." He said grinning slightly more as he looked at Vincent's little surprised look and he sat up right looking at the Phantomhive man. "However you're still young, I doubt you'd be here for a coffin. Someone close to you die? Need a coffin ahead of time? Cause I have the measuring tape and I can get right to work making you a coffin, oh it'd have to be an exquisite deep blue color that would look just perfect for you and I'll-"

"No!" Vincent yelled over the man's babble cutting him off and it shocked him that he raised his voice for the first time in a while. He cleared his throat looking at Undertaker with a slightly apologetic look on his face."I apologize. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that. But I'm not here for a coffin or anything of the sorts."

"Then why waste my time with your dilly dallying when I could be getting my work done?" Undertaker said sounding a bit colder than before as his eyes held a slightly angry or irritated look to them which sent a cold shiver down Vincent's spine with how unnatural the man looked right then, like he was dangerous something that could kill him in a minute but also quite. . beautiful if he had to give a word, like he was a tensed tiger pacing in a cage waiting for his opportunity to strike.

"Becuase well. . I was in town yesterday looking for a possible servant or personal butler to help me with my work and around my manor, I had been talking to a man about it but he declined and when I was walking away someone gave me your card with your name on it and I just thought you would be an-well-older person who'd help me but I guess I am just wasting your time.Good day Undertaker." Vincent said putting the beaker down on the table and turned adjusting his coat walking to the front door grabbing the knob.Just as he opened the door sighing out gently under his breath the door was pushed shut and he blinked rapidly in surprise when the warmth coming off another body just against his made him jerk and white hair fell forward into his line of vision.

"Now hold on Phantomhive. You claim you want a butler? If that is so then of course I'll have to take that, after all how could I deny a man of such upstanding class and lordship." Undertaker said softly his breath tickling Vincent's ear softly making his cheeks burn a tiny bit and he clenched his jaw successfully pinning the faint little blush down and away.

"I see. Well you can come to my manor now if you're not busy." Vincent said turning his head so his eyes could meet Undertakers evenly and the white haired man grinned.

"I just need to take some measurements and I'll come with you, just stay here for one moment." Undertaker said as he chuckled while grinning and he walked away going through a back door behind the desk and Vincent blinked a couple times his hand moving up rubbing his ear lightly his eyes a tiny bit wide.

For some reason, strange and wrong as it had felt to him, Vincent had strangely liked having Undertaker speak in his ear as though it was comforting. He shook his head slightly then leaned lightly against the door waiting for Undertaker to finish his business and he sighed letting his head fall back gently hitting the door lightly as he let his eyes detect the patterns in the ceiling when twenty minutes later Undertaker finally came out with a sigh of relief and he adjusted his hat then walked over to Vincent.

"I thank you for your patience, now let us go to this manor of yours." Undertaker said grinning and Vincent just sighed moving a hand through his hair then nodded softly.

"Alright let's go then." He said shifting away from the door and he opened it then stepped out onto the sidewalk with Undertaker shadowing his footsteps almost instinctively.

They walked down the street for a couple moments before his carriage came into view and he walked a bit faster, his shoes clicking against the stone ground and honestly hearing Undertaker's own shoes clicking it was like it was only them right then and something shivered deep inside of Vincent but he just pushed it away and he climbed up into the carriage with Undertaker following him and the cart jolted forward and Vincent sat on side and Undertaker the other side across from him.

The silence should have unnerved him but it didn't, for some reason it was a bit peaceful just sitting here in silence with Undertaker, like it was just as natural as breathing for there to be this kind of silence between them. The world moved past them as they got closer to the manor, Vincent's hands locked together and Undertaker's eyes were glued to the window looking out at everything and the little jerks were actually kind of soothing to Vincent. It didn't take long before they were pulling up to the front doors and when the door opened Vincent climbed out with Undertaker behind him and just as they walked to the front door Vincent let out a breath turning to face Undertaker fully.

"Listen to me, my wife isn't exactly keen on getting random people into the manor to serve us, so you'll have to try to be. . " Vincent trailed off trying to think of a word that wasn't offensive to the white haired man who just grinned.

"I know I know, I gotta act normal at least while I'm in front of her." Undertaker said flapping his hand a tiny bit which caused the sleeves of his outfit to swing a little bit as he grinned mutually like he was un-fazed by this little fact and Vince found himself smirking slightly in response

"Well alright then I think I should take you to meet Rachel first before we do anything." Vincent said pushing the front doors open walking inside, his shoes making muffled clicking noises as he walked across it with Undertaker shadowing him which was actually becoming less strange as he thought at first to himself but it was a bit comforting instead now. Maybe it was because he was inside of his house where he was on his own turf.

"Alright, I'll be sure to act like a perfect gentleman that I'm. . Ahahaha!" Undertaker's words cut off as he burst into loud guffaw's that surprised Vincent. Before he knew it he actually found himself laughing along with Undertaker as though they'd been friends forever but honestly he couldn't see Undertaker being a perfect gentleman, he seemed to. . unhinged and a little crazy to be a gentleman, he honestly reminded Vincent of the Mad Hatter from Alice In Wonderland.

"Alright, you don't need to be a perfect gentleman just be polite when you meet her at least." Vincent said between chuckles as Undertaker's snickers died slowly and he sucked in a calming breath then nodded grinning widely at Vincent who grinned back.

This kind of strange exchange of smirks and grins was growing on Vincent though they've only shared this kind of thing a few times but still it felt natural like he was just smirking at his friend or accomplice. Maybe Undertaker would grow to think the same thing of him and Vincent found himself honestly wishing he and Undertaker could have a perfect understanding between them. He began to climb the stairs with Undertaker next to him when he realized that even though he'd only known the man for less than a day or so there was something. . comforting about the man that Vincent strangely liked and it was something Vincent also thought could be bad for him also if he wasn't to careful.

They reached the top of the stairs finally and he went up the small stair case with Undertaker and walked down the hall, his hands swinging by his sides a little bit when his the parlor door came up to him and he pushed open the door revealing Rachel sitting there. She smiled brightly when he walked in then froze when she saw undertaker standing there and she stood up, a few strands of her hair fell out of it's up do and she walked forward. 

"Rachel this is the Undertaker." Vincent said a bit slowly as he looked down at his wife's frozen smiling face as her eyes locked on Undertaker. 

"Ah, it's. . nice to meet you Undertaker." Rachel said holding her hand out and the white haired man stepped forward taking her hand in his.

"And it's nice to meet you too, Lady Phantomhive." Undertaker said, his tone perfectly formal and no sign of the tinge of madness in it that had been there when Vincent talked to him but he was secretly relieved. 

"Undertaker, you can go walk around the manor to learn your way about. I need to speak with my husband for a moment." Rachel said in an equally polite smile at Undertaker who nodded seeming unruffled by this and looked at Vincent with those piercing green eyes. 

"I'll see you about then, my lord." He said before turning and walking out of the room shutting the door and when he was gone Rachel scowled just a tiny bit at her husband. 

"I thought Undertaker would be a thing or an older butler like Tanaka!" She said looking at him even as her tiny scowl stayed in place which was kind of unlike her but she had a strange almost foreboding feeling in her blue eyes as she looked up at him. 

"I did to, but he is qualified my dear trust me!" Vincent said wrapping his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest softly sighing out losing her scowl as she relaxed in his arms. 

"I don't like him that much he. . just has this weirdness about him that is completely different from anything I've really felt around another person." Rachel murmured as she pressed her cheek to his chest and he sighed reaching a hand up stroking her cheek softly while keeping her in his arms. 

"It'll be okay my dear, at least I'll be able to get more work done." He murmured into her hair as he hugged her a bit tighter and she just nodded much to his dissatisfaction but then again he probably made her feel the same way when he had brought Undertaker in but for some reason he felt that maybe it just wasn't the same thing he was feeling than what she had felt when she'd met Undertaker. This promised to be interesting though and it was something Vincent liked a lot and he smiled just a bit hoping things got interesting with a new person within the manor. 


	3. Chapter Three

  
"Vincent I don't want Undertaker here anymore." Rachel said with a bit of an exasperated tone in her voice as she stood in front of her husband's desk who raised a dark brow fully as he looked up at her with his dark eyes.

"Why? He's fitting in and he's helping me get more work done, after all you yourself said I was coming to our bedroom more often and you were happy about that were you not?" Vincent said as he put down the papers in front of him keeping his brow raised as he looked at Rachel's quickly flushing face.

"I know but. . Vincent he's barely done anything AROUND the house!" Rachel cried looking at Vincent, her blue eyes intense and rather urgent for him to understand but for some reason he'd grown used to the white haired man's presence around the house and in his study, it was growing on him in a way that was a bit strange.

"Rachel I didn't hire him to be running around the house cleaning everything like a maid. I hired him to help me with my personal work so I could get more of it out of the way and done by the end of the day." Vincent said looking at his wife who just stared him looking utterly tired and upset that he wasn't truly listening to her and he sighed rubbing his forehead softly. "Just give him sometime Rachel. It's only been a week!"

"Vincent people in a week would have been doing more work than he is!" Rachel cried again her brows pulling together making her look like she was going to cry any minute.

"Rachel. . please just drop it." Vincent said keeping his hand against his forehead closing his eyes softly letting out a breath. He felt tired already and he shouldn't but his wife wasn't as accepting as Undertaker as he was.

"Fine." She huffed out scowling at him and she turned walking briskly to the door opening it then shutting it behind her making him sigh again for the second time as he rubbed both of his hands over his face quickly and into his hair then leaned back in his chair when someone knocked on the door softly.

"Who is it?" Vincent called through the door which opened slightly to reveal familiar white hair and Undertaker stepped into the study.

"Hello, my lord." Undertaker said with a grin and Vincent felt his own lips tugging up into a reponse grin. He'd been sharing grins with Undertaker over the past week, almost like they had a joke between them but he felt more comfortable around Undertaker and it'd only been a week!

"What is it Undertaker." He said as he rested his cheek against his hand and the man walked up to Vincent's desk sitting on it lightly looking at Vincent.

"Is everything alright, my lord?" Undertaker asked as he cocked a brow looking at Vincent and Vincent felt that the man was asking and he just shook  
his head.

"It's fine Undertaker. It's nothing you need to worry yourself with." Vincent said with a wave of his hand which Undertaker chuckled at, his long finger nails tapping the desk lightly.

"I see I see." Undertaker said smirking and Vincent looked up at Undertaker long and hard almost, his brown eyes dark and sharp as knives as he stared at Undertaker.

The man seemed normal other than his long white hair and two toned green eyes, a dark green circling his pupil that he didn't notice before and a bright almost luminous green. Then Vincent-God know's why- found himself looking at Undertaker's lips, how they pulled and curved up into his regular smirk and blinked lightly once at how just full his lips looked it made Vincent want to blush but he mentally slapped himself over and over as he rubbed his hands over his face softly. What the hell was he thinking about his lips for? Vincent sighed tiredly his eyes seeming suddenly tired, faint little blue circles forming under his eyes which Undertaker noticed immediately. "You look tired my lord."

"I am kind of tired, I've been having a rather strange sleeping pattern as of late." Vincent admitted with a nod as he looked at the desk top lifting up a paper but a pale hand slapped down on his, the long black nails lightly digging into his flesh a little bit but not enough to hurt and Vincent looked up at Undertaker.

"If you are tired my lord, rude as this may sound, but you should just go take a nap or something of the sort. You shouldn't do work while you're tired even if it's a shred of being tired. It messes with your mind trying to do work." Undertaker said rather seriously and Vincent blinked gently looking at the white haired man before he grinned just a bit but lost the grin as he stared at the seriousness lighting Undertaker's eyes.

"I understand. It's fine Undertaker, I guess I should get just a little bit of rest." Vincent said as he stood up the chair scraping against the carpet and he just blew out a breath before walking past Undertaker, a small shiver going through him as he went by and he left the study heading to his room.

Of course he hadn't been sleeping well, how the hell could he? Not that he'd ever say it out loud but even though the man had only been there for a week, Vincent was finding himself having dreams that were involving Undertaker in a way that was making Vincent increasingly concerned as to why in the Lord's name would he be having dreams about a man he'd just met? He shook his head hard as he approached the bedroom opening the door to find Rachel pacing the floor slowly as she waited for him. He raised a slight brow as he shut the door behind him and Rachel began wringing her hands slightly as she looked at Vincent then she began to chew on her lip lightly in an unlady like way. It was a bit strange but Vincent knew that Rachel was. . nervous?

"What is it Rachel?" Vincent asked as he tilted his head looking at his wife, his brown eyes a bit dull with confusion as she looked at him then blew out a breath.

"Vincent. . I'm pregnant." She said softly looking at Vincent stepping forward as her blonde hair fell into her face gently as she chewed n her lip again gently but Vincent smiled and swept her up into his arms making her squeal gently then laugh.

"That's amazing!" Vincent shouted spinning in a circle making Rachel laugh and they fell on the bed, Vincent landing on top of Rachel who blushed and leaned forward kissing her deeply as his hand moved up to pillow her cheek gently, her eyes closing and he immediately deepened their kiss but Vincent felt like it was lacking something. Something that had been there before and wasn't there now. He broke the kiss gently looking at Rachel who opened her eyes, her blue eyes practically glowing with arousal he stroked her cheek before standing up off of her and she blinked looking confused.

"What's wrong?" Rachel whispered, her voice a bit slow and thick, heavy with implications of what they could be doing but Vincent just shook his head gently moving his hands through his dark hair slightly feeling a bit angry with himself. He knew now what was missing and it made him irritated with himself that he wasn't feeling it now for Rachel and it was irritating! He was lacking the lust, the want and need to do this with her, the spark that had always burned hotly between them the moment they had met. "Vincent?"

He spun back around facing her and her lifted her up slamming his lips to hers, hoping his anger could play off as lust, as want and when she moaned into his mouth gently he was relieved to find that it worked well. When he began pulling off her clothes, removed her corset he felt like he was just getting this strange feeling of wanting to pull away and he allowed her to pull his own clothes and when they laid out on the bed she climbed on top of him for once and yet as his member entered her body in five seconds flat he felt strange, like some part of him was cringing but he pushed that down, deep and tight locking it away.

He swept his hands up Rachel's sides, his palms flat against her hot skin and he looked up into her foggy eyes knowing he was lucky. Incredibly so, he shouldn't be feeling this way, Rachel was his wife. She kissed him deeply, her hands locking onto his and he snapped his hips up pushing into her deeply to the hilt making her cry out and he continued it, slamming up and down quickly, his own skin becoming hot and a light faint sweat broke across his forehead as he gripped her sides tight continuing the process and motions, his cheeks flushing faintly as she moaned and writhed above him.

It felt like eternity but soon enough Rachel was reaching her orgasm, her pleasure but Vincent. . wasn't. He found this strange even long after their activities were over and Rachel's sweaty body was pressed to his side, his armm wrapped around her his hand resting on her hip he felt like this was different now and it'd only been a week before these changes started in his body. Because it was broad daylight Vincent felt like getting back to work but he remembered what Undertaker said and he shut his eyes softly wanting to sleep but feeling Rachel pressed against his body was. . to strange for his mind to handle at that moment weird as it was.

He shifted gently off the bed, pulling his white shirt on following it with his pants not bothering to button up the shirt he walked out of their room quietly, his feet making soft padding noises but he opened the door gently then shut it quietly pressing his forehead to the door gently. He walked down the hallway gently his shirt parting a little bit and floating gently as he walked back to his study and he opened the door then shut it behind him walking to the couch laying on it, his left arm tucked beneath him, and his other arm resting on his side.

He shut his eyes as his head rested against one of the pillows, his mind beginning to get fuzzy as his breathes evened out slowly, a yawn broke through as his lashes rested against his cheeks lightly and he shifted gently and as he laid there he faintly pondered why he was acting like this all off a sudden and he quickly began to fall asleep but not before he heard the sound of the door opening but it was the feel of a cold hand pressing to his cheek lightly with long nails that made him wonder if he had already begun dreaming or if this feeling of a hand against his cheek was reality but either way he didn't care, didn't want too, as he slid off to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is masturbation in this chapter! So just skip this chapter if you don't wanna read that kind of thing!

When Vincent woke it was dark out, his head was hurting slightly from the heavy sleep and he blinked groggily as he shifted gently sitting up slowly his brow pulling together and he stretched slightly then swung his legs over so his feet touched the floor and he stood up stretching his arms above his head again. His dream had been. . too vivid for him and gave him the worse feeling in the world. It was again another dream of him and Undertaker, doing. . he shivered whether with disgust or with a lustful feeling he wasn't sure but he didn't want to go into details of it only admitting that it was very lewd and erotic.

He felt a firmness straining against his pants that made him blink quickly and lightly then he groaned with frustration and irritation,wondering why the hell he could barely muster and erection earlier when he had one now just because of a dream. It in all honesty reminded him of when he had been going through puberty, constantly getting an erection at the simplest thing. He blew out a soft breath clenching his hands as his hair fell into his face slightly, his cheeks turning just a light red.

He began pacing the length of the room back and forth, trying to calm himself and ban the itchy, skin crawling feeling to touch himself, to get it over with and get rid of it but he didn't want to give in so easily. He moved his hands through hair slightly messing it up further as his cheeks began to burn a little more, his heart began to accelerate for what felt like no reason and he growled quietly to himself as he continued to pace but even so it wasn't working and when he finally sat down his breath was heavier, his cheeks hot and he felt his hands twitching and itching to get it over with and so, with a sigh, he reached down grabbing the brim of his pants pulling them down to his mid thighs, his heart continuing to just thump away hard at his chest.

His hard member popped out and he shivered at the cold air that hit his heated skin. He could hear his heart clear as day in his ears as he stared down at his member his hand twitching rather badly and he let his head fall back and he shut his eyes softly his heart thudding and wrapped his hand around his memeber tightly. He nearly moaned at the feeling and he began to move his hand up and down slowly, his heart thumping faster at the simple movement and he felt his cheeks dark and burn hotly, his hand moving at the same speed until he felt kind of comfortable strange as it was for him to be comfortable in this kind of situation.

He moved his hand faster, his member throbbing softly at the movement his heart thudding and he moaned quietly, his body tightening and coiling, his thumb rubbing against the tip once in a small while his mind racing quickly with everything nothing at all as his legs spread and his hips bucked up. He stroked his member faster and faster, his hand tightening as his breath came faster with his moans which were more frequent and just when he felt like he wouldn't reach a climax an image of Undertaker flashed through his mind.

Those bright green eyes, the wide grin and just. . perfect features of his face and he cried out rather loudly, much louder than he thought he would as he reached his climax, his chest rising and falling quickly, his cum felt warm against skin where it had landed and he shivered gently before pulling his pants back up then used his shirt to wipe up the evidence of his deed then flopped over onto his side his breath still coming in short bursts and pants as his heart thudded.

Every part of his was aching ad throbbing, it was a sensation he'd never truly experienced and with each throb of want and every ache of desire burned and sizzled through him he felt like crying out if the feeling didn't stop. He trembled, actually TREMBLED, as he laid there throbbing and aching as his eyes shut softly and he trembled again his hands clenched tightly into fists his head turning and hiding in the cushion of the couch. His cheeks were so hot and he breath was pretty stable but still a little wobbly as he tried to calm his racing heart wondering why of all times he was like this now.

He shivered then slowly sat up, his eyes a bit glazed but he was slowly regaining control over himself and the shivers. He moved a hand through his hair closing his eyes once taking a deep breath when a soft knock on his study door made him jerk a tiny bit like a child that was close to getting in trouble and he cleared his throat tucking away this feeling as best as he could.

"Come in!" Vincent called as he shifted slightly crossing his right leg over his left, his ankle resting against the top of his knee as the door opened revealing undertaker standing there and he walked in shutting the door behind him as he grinned at Vincent.

"Hello, my lord. Might I ask why you're sleeping in here?" Undertaker asked with a raise of his silver brow grinning at Vincent and the man honestly felt a strong, powerfully strong, urge to pounce at Undertaker at that moment, to wrap his arms around his shoulders where they would fit best and smash his lips to Undertaker's so hard and deeply that he forgot who he was, why he shouldn't be doing it and giving into the urge that'd been building lately.

"I couldn't sleep is all. I decided to rest here and I just fell asleep in here instead of my bedroom." Vincent said, the sentence filled with half lies and half truths as he looked at Undertaker who just nodded gently then stroked his chin gently tilting his head looking at Vincent intently.

"You seem different, my lord. It's strange I can't put my finger on it." Udertaker said as his head tilted softly to the side a bit more as he stared at Vincent who panicked internally but was calm and collected on the outside.

"I see. Well perhaps I should just get back to my bedroom then, before Rachel comes looking for me." Vincent said as he stood up, suddenly feeling like the urge to pounce at Undertaker was going to win and as he walked past Undertaker the white haired man reached out grabbing his arm lightly.

"Wait! I mean. . I don't want to distrube you my lord, but I. . well I can't shake the feeling you're acting a bit different. If I've done something wrong then please just tell me." Undertaker said sounding solemn and more serious than he had earlier when he'd told Vincent to get some sleep and as his brown eyes crept up to meet Undertaker's green ones the urge to grab the man and kiss him surged hotly through him in a way that made Vincent nearly cringe in disgust with himself. He shouldn't be having these feelings, little lone for a man. He immediately dropped his gaze looking at the floor for a second before forcing a cool smile at Undertaker.

"It's fine. I'm fine, you've done nothing Undertaker. I just need some sleep." Vincent said feeling some part of him scream out to touch the man when Undertaker's hand slid off his arm and he nodded, that usual unhinged grin crossing his lips and for some unknown strange reason Vincent felt a part of his heart squeeze when he looked at that grin.

"Alrighty. I'll let you go then, my lord." Undertaker said as he grinned and Vincent smiled back then forced his legs to move and shaky as they felt after his orgasm he got to the door, pulled it open and walked out into the hall shutting the door behind him when Vincent suddenly let out a heavy breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"What is wrong with me." Vincent murmured softly to himself then stepped away from the door and began walking down the hall his stomach coiled tight with a painful feeling, his cheeks felt hot and he could barely form a full thought as he walked.

His feet made soft padding noises and he closed his eyes as he walked and he blew out another breath as his bedroom door came into view and he paused outside it then leaned forward pressing his hot forehead and cheeks against it softly shivering gently at how cool it was against his heated skin and he closed his eyes softly once. Why? Why did he feel this way? Why was he having these dreams? Why was he actually feeling LUST for a man? It was disgusting! He shouldn't be feeling this way because he just didn't swing that way.

He always knew it was a man and woman together, the man and woman got married, had a honey moon and a child typically followed after it and though it'd been a year or two since he and Rachel had been married he now had a child that was forming and growing in his wife's womb, he shouldn't be lusting for a man this way. He knew it was lust, he'd felt lust enough times to know what it was and he was sure this was going to just blow over and exit his system.

He smiled feeling relief swim through him quickly at the thought that this might just go away and he was thankful for that thought for forming and he grabbed the door knob of the door twisting it then pushed the door open walking in and shutting it softly behind him to see Rachel still sleeping surprisingly. He walked over sliding into bed, his hand moving out and pressing against her stomach feeling happiness and a feeling almost like pride flow through him as he shut his eyes keeping his hand in place.

However the relief he felt seemed to go down a notch, a sort of-painful?-feeling filled through Vincent as he laid there, his eyes shut and at the thought of no longer wanting Undertaker, the thought of him never trading smirks and grins filled him with pain so intense it nearly brought both tears of pain and confusion to his eyes as he kept his eyes shut refusing to let the tears form or well.

He laid there taking a breath in and out over and over until finally that fuzzy feeling of sleep washed over him lazily and before he knew it he was falling asleep again for the second time, but not before he felt a longing so intense go through him but he was already asleep by the time the feeling formed and he allowed himself to sink into oblivion. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-for some reason- just wanted to say that the beginning of this chapter is a memory! But still there is a three month time hop but I just didn't write "Time Hop!" Like I sometimes do, but even so I just felt like I wanted to say this for some strange reason. It's eleven eighteen at night so maybe that's why I'm babbling like this hahaha! So enjoy this chapter!!

_Weeks went by, one by one, slowly almost agonizingly slow but before Vincent could truly process it he felt like he was sleeping through the weeks as he sat in his office, Rachel sitting on his knees lightly and he was stroking her stomach softly which was beginning to finally jut out just a tiny bit in a soft roundness that stuck out from her hips as their child grew and he stroked her stomach slowly and with his palm gently. Rachel moved farther back on his lap resting her back against his chest and he wrapped one arm around her waist holding her securely as he kept one hand splayed out on her stomach and he stroked the top of her baby bump softly with his thumb as she nuzzled the side of his neck._

_He and Rachel didn't have sex a lot lately, if they did it was rare strange as it was for Rachel, seeing as when Vincent first met her it was like they were just desperate, constantly wanting to touch and feel and now Vincent barely could touch Rachel. Not that it had anything to do with her it was just. . . strange for him too, it was like her body held no arousal for him anymore and it was scaring him honestly that his mind didn't lust for her, his hands didn't want to touch her anymore._

_Because always in the back of his mind Undertaker hovered along the edges of his mind, always tantalizing and almost taboo but Vincent found himself always lusting after the man than he was after Rachel and it was so strange for him to be experiencing. It was like for the first time Vincent had no idea what to even do. He was the Queen's Guard Dog and he was completely lost on what he should be doing now, who he was to stay with and what kind of thought process he was supposed to have but. . he knew that over the past three months he couldn't be with Rachel again like he used to be, not when he was aching practically burning alive with a need to touch Undertaker, to kiss Undertaker and to BE with Undertaker more than anything._

_"Vincent? Are you alright?" Rachel murmured looking at him with concern in her eyes and he blinked himself out of his thoughts as he looked at Rachel's worried face._

_"I'm fine my dear. Just thinking is all." Vincent said as he forced a smile at her and she kissed him softly and though some part of him cringed with disgust at the feeling of her lips on his, some part of him longed so badly to be able to sink into the kiss like he used to be able to do. Before the kiss could go anywhere he broke the kiss and just placed a light kiss to her cheek then sighed out gently as he squeezed her waist softly._

_"Vincent there's something different about you lately. You don't. . .I mean we don't. . ."Rachel's words trailed off as she shifted, her cheeks slowly turning a dark red as she looked down shyly strange as it was to see her so shy and he shifted sitting up right perfectly and she sighed._

_"I know. I just. . I feel we shouldn't be having sex so much Rachel. It could cause complications or something like that for the child. I don't want anything to happen to the baby, I'm just putting that first before sex. I hope you can understand that my dear." Vincent said looking at Rachel, practically lying out his teeth but it wasn't all a lie. He WAS concerned and didn't want anything to happen to their child but the part about NOT wanting to have sex to protect the baby. . . well that was kind of a lie._

_"I can. . understand that but I just want you sometimes Vincent. You're so far away from me it's making me worry I'm the only one committed to this marriage." Rachel softly said her eyes shining with sadness and he wrapped his arms tightly around her in a backwards hug and her face was pressed tight into his neck._

_"I'm right here Rachel, where I always will be." Vincent said as he hugged her tight but some part of him couldn't help but just feel that he was lying and that's why he couldn't look Rachel in the eyes when he said it._

*****

Vincent couldn't stop that memory from burning through his mind and he clenched his jaw tightly feeling nothing but guilt burning through him at the memory. He couldn't believe he'd lied to Rachel like that, his loving pregnant wife who probably wouldn't understand his feelings towards a man that were forming and forming constantly.

He moved his hands through his hair then clutched handfuls of the dark locks in his hand as his elbows rested on the top of the desk. He sat like that, his chest tight and his mind racing a million thoughts a second as he clenched his hands tighter, wanting it all to just stop, he hated himself more and more with each thought and he ground his teeth together tightly.

Just when he thought he would scream from these feelings bubbling inside of him a soft knock on the door got his attention, reaching him through his hot red state and he was able to focus on his surroundings again and he straightened in his seat as he turned his tired gaze to the door.

"Come in!" He shouted, the irritation, the frustration loud in his voice as the door opened revealing Undertaker and Vincent felt bitter just looking at the man who was changing everything for him. He shouldn't have been surprised, Rachel was giving him space and Undertaker was the only one to knock so softly.

"My lord, are you alright?" Undertaker said as he looked at Vincent, tilting his head softly to the side his green eyes actually holding a surprising look of concern for him.

"I'm fine." Vincent snapped his eyes flashing with irritation then he sighed, the feeling seeming to seep out of him as he covered his eyes rubbing his forehead softly. "I apologize for snapping at you."

"It's fine, you needn't apologize to me, my lord." Undertaker said as he walked closer to Vincent stopping in front of his desk looking at Vincent.

"I know that but it's common curtesy to apologize." Vincent said calmly though he wanted to scream at Undertaker to get away, to give him space, to not get any closer because his limbs were just trembling with the need to reach out, wrap his arms around the white haired man and kiss him until he exploded. Or fainted. Either one was fine and it made Vincent nearly tremble with the need, his lips buzzing with the urge and need to press his lips to Undertaker's, the urge building so badly he thought would scream but all that built up was a whimper that caught in his throat that he refused to let out and he rubbed his hands over his face.

"I understand. You know. . you can talk to me, my lord. I may just be a butler to you but you can speak to me about anything, I wouldn't mind it. I might dress up dead people and make coffins but I can understand certain things you may be dealing with." Undertaker said as he leaned against the desk looking straight into Vincent's eyes where he was most vulnerable and Vincent looked down at the desk and Undertaker raised a brow softly.

"I'll be alright." Vincent said as he continued looking down, wishing, praying the man would leave before he did something stupid and Undertaker sighed out his hand reaching out hovering just an inch above Vincent's before he pulled away.

"I understand then, my lord." Undertaker said with a slight nod of his head as he pushed away from the desk walking towards the door."I shall assist with the daily chores around the house, I'll get your work sorted through too later on."

"Alright, I'll see you around the house then." Vincent said nodding lightly back as he stared at the man, his hands clenching into fists as the door opened and shut leaving him alone and he rested his forehead against the table.

Why was it so hard? Why did this have to happen? He didn't have answers for those questions but he knew things could possibly get more intense or even worse from here on, after all it'd only been three months and he was already acting this bad, he didn't know if he could control himself. After all he might be the Queen's Guard Dog, the strong determined, cool collected Vincent Phantomhive he knew that even though he wanted to give in to these urges he had a reputation to uphold, a wife and plus it was his own sanity that he needed to keep in mind.

If he gave in to some silly, homosexual urges then he'd begin questioning himself. He jolted slightly his eyes widening a tiny bit as he blinked rapidly, wondering if that was just it, if maybe. . . maybe he was homosexual, but just as the thought formed he shook his head hard then held his head in his hands. No! No no no! He couldn't! He wouldn't! He clenched his jaw but a small tormented moan left his lips as he shut his eyes tightly, his hands clutching at his hair hard as his jaw continued to clench until it hurt and he forced himself to relax as he blew out a breath, his eyes opening a little bit.

He couldn't give in so easily, he had to keep up his appearance that he was fine but he truly wasn't. Though he told Undertaker he was fine he wasn't, though he wanted Undertaker to stay away from him he wanted nothing more than to bring the man closer and closer until there was no space whatsoever between them and he kissed him.

He wanted that more than he wanted to breath and it was what was tearing him up inside. He rested his forehead against the table gently, his head aching softly but his body burned with an ache that wanted to feel Undertaker against him so bad he thought he couldn't breath for a moment then he took in a breath then let it out, repeating it over and over. He was Vincent Phantomhive. He was determined and if he was determined not to give in then he wouldn't. But. . . secretly he was wondering just how much longer he'll be able to hold out.


	6. Chapter Six

  
Undertaker stood in his small bedroom, his fingers stroking his chin softly as his nails scratched his skin lightly before he sighed throwing himself back on the bed. His black coat spread out and he furrowed his brow deeply as he stared up at the ceiling of the room almost. . tiredly. He couldn't understand humans, they were so difficult, their mouths and mind were speaking things but their bodies quite obviously gave off another thing and Vincent happened to be one of those humans. He sighed closing his eyes gently, his hair ticking his neck and cheeks lightly as he laid there, not thinking, not dreaming, not even day dreaming about how things could be so unfair for he knew how things always were.

He opened his eyes, slowly pushing himself up as he raked a hand through his hair, his movements a bit sluggish as he moved to stand up and instead of walking to the door, he went to the window, pushed it open and jumped out, his hair fluttering up like a white stream of water with the blackness of his hat looking like a stark clash against it and when he landed on the ground he dashed towards his shop. When he dashed he couldn't describe it right.

Though he was a Shinigami he had SOME abilities from when he retired and he guessed this speed of his was just one of those things nad when he opened the door to his shop he sighed out softly, pulled his hat off and traced the edge of it softly as he walked through his shop towards the back where the new woman laid and he began setting to work on fixing up her clothes, her hair, skin, makeup and what not then he placed her cold body in the coffin he'd made specifically for her and shut the top placing a note for them to just take the coffin.

He knew he should get back to the manor but looking at one of his coffins he had laying around. . he was honestly tempted to sleep within his usual coffin, after all he did like sleeping in them a lot more than he liked sleeping in a large bed that was open on all sides strange as it was. Maybe it was just a dead person thing. He didn't know but what he DID know was that he honestly loved sleeping in coffins, it was a strange thing for him to, they should've been claustrophobic or extremely afraid of the coffins but he wasn't, if anything he loved to be in such a coffined place.

He walked over to his own coffin running his finger tips against the rough wood and he picked the coffin up walking to his back room and locked the door tight to just make sure no one took HIM instead of the woman and when he was happy the door was locked he climbed into his coffin, his head pillowed against the pillow he put in there and hair spread out around his face and he reached up pulling the coffin top down prepared to get some good sleep or the best sleep he could possibly get as a Shinigami possibly could.

*****

"What do you mean Undertaker isn't here?" Vincent asked as he looked at Tanaka, the small man just solemly looked back at him, the way he usual did.

"What I mean is that I simply saw him leave last night, I thought I would tell you about this." Tanaka said softly as he looked at Vincent, his brow pulling together gently like a concerned father but if anything Tanaka WAS like a father to him."No need to get so worried over this. I'm sure Undertaker will be right back."

"I guess he will." Vincent sighed out giving a grateful sigh, thankful Tanaka told him so he had an idea of just where Undertaker was and he placed a hand on Tanaka's shoulder. "I'm going to go out and meet him half way. I want to get a stage coach there but I need you to assure Rachel that I will be back."

"Of course, my lord." Tanaka said with a soft smile bowing just a tiny bit as Vincent nodded, his hair messed up with sleep and he moved around Tanaka nearly running down the hall.

He felt an inexplicable urge to go out, to see Undertaker away from the manor so deeply it was a desire. He blew out a breath as he dashed down the hall then rushed down the stairs just as fast and was happy to see that a stage coach was waiting for him and he immediately climbed out snapping out for them to get going immediately and when the carriage lurched forward he was a little startled but not too much. He sighed as he began watching the scenery go by and with it he felt a little tingle of excitement though he felt he shouldn't but he just truly couldn't help it.

He leaned back in his seat, his head tilting to the side as he continued to look out the window, his eyes a bit glazed from his hard night's sleep which seemed to be occurring more and more lately. He was being consumed with the dying need to touch and be with Undertaker, the burning desire to kiss him and the new, itching, burning throbbing need to ACTUALLY have sex with the man! A small tremble made it's way through Vincent, his hands clenching tightly as his muscles clenched tight with an urge to fight the desire humming through his veins and he had to admit that was the hardest thing he had to do.

He relaxed a tiny bit, the cushion feeling stiff against his body and that's when he realized they were coming to a stop slowly and they were just down the street from Undertaker's. He'd been so lost in that lustful feeling and his desires that he bely noticed that they'd finally gotten here and he scrambled to get out, pushing the door open before it could be opened for him and he climbed out then set to walking rather quickly down the street.

His coat blowing back lightly with his long strides, his hair shifting a little bit as he walked and his hands remained in fists as he walked up to the Undertaker's place and pushed open the door. He walked in, his shoes making soft clunking noises against the wood floor and with a creak under his foot the back door flew open and revealing Undertaker, his long white hair messed up, his small braid in his hair was even messed up with hair seeming to pull out of the tie and hang limp but crazily.

"My lord." Undertaker said his eyes a bit wide as he blinked lightly and rather tiredly looking at Vincent.

"Undertaker." Vincent replied looking at Undertaker, sure his tiredness was finally shining through, as his body sagged wondering why he'd been so quick to come out here just to wake the man from his sleep. He shook his head gently feeling his hands shake as he moved them through his hair sighing. "I apologize, I shouldn't have disturbed you."

"No no it's quite fine. You clearly came here for a reason, my lord." Undertaker said as he looked at Vincent intently, taking in his tiredness and Vincent looked back at the man, feeling hesitant. How the hell would he say that he was worried about him? He wasn't required to even CARE for the man yet he found himself doing so whether he wanted too or not. He blew out a breath looking around feeling foolish that he was acting, thinking or even feeling this way. To think it only took three months for Undertaker to unwind him completely.

"I. . Well was worried. Well Rachel was, since you left so suddenly last night." Vincent finished the sentence in a rush, feeling a light brush crawling up his throat as he cursed himself mentally at the feeling when Undertaker suddenly grinned.

"I see. In other words, you were worried mostly?" Vincent looked at him sharply his eyes a bit wide as his brows raising in surprise as he blinked looking at Undertaker who's grin grew wider. "As I thought. It's fine to worry about your servants my lord." He said walking forward to check the coffin with the body, to make sure it was sturdy and to do so he walked past Vincent who was silent and stiff as a board. "My lord if you don't wish to be here. . " His words hung in the air as he brushed past Vincent and it seemed to snap something in the man because Undertaker found Vincent's hand wrapping around his wrist.

"No I don't care for that coffin or whoever's inside. I came here to speak with you." Vincent said, wincing internally at how thick and almost ragged his voice was as his heart began to race in his chest, electricity bolted through his system just from grabbing Undertaker's wrist.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" Undertaker asked raising a slight brow looking at Vincent and the man moved quick, quick enough it actually managed to surprise Undertaker when he found himself pushed against the wall with Vincent looking at him, a swirl of emotions making his brown eyes nearly glow. "My lord?"

"Vincent. You can call me Vincent when I speak to you." Vincent said his voice was low and ragged, nearly hoarse making Undertaker feel a tiny spark of concern for him.

"Alright my-Vincent." Undertaker said as he looked straight into Vincent's ees, so deep like he was looking straight through him and it made Vincent tremble gently. The cut off of my lord being replaced made it sound like Undertaker had said "my Vincent" which pleased some part of Vincent so much that he felt like crying with the feeling but he just stared back at Undertaker's unreadable green eyes.

"Thank you." Vincent suddenly murmured and just as Undertaker opened his mouth to say something Vincent rushed forward slamming his lips to Undertaker's taking both of them surprise. Some part of him actually screamed with happiness, that the feel of Undertaker's lips were softer than they appeared and even fuller than Rachel's, it gave him a pleasure that made his body hum.

He kissed Undertaker deeply, his lips moving against the man's until he felt Undertaker begin to kiss him back and he was pushed back, not hard but gently enough to make him step back and he moved back slowly with Undertaker ushering him until his lower back touched the desk and Undertaker lifted him up like it was nothing, breaking the kiss momentarily but Vincent took a small breath and the kiss resumed.

His arms winding around Undertaker's like they'd longed to do for three long months and he felt Undertaker's arms wrap around his waist making him shiver at the feeling, even the feeling of Undertaker standing between his legs. His breath came faster through his nose making his head spin as he kissed Undertaker and the kiss broke, his forehead coming to rest against Undertaker, BOTH of them surprisingly out of breath and Vincent shivered his heart thudding loudly in his ears.

"Vincent, you shouldn't-" Undertaker started but Vincent leaned forward pressing his lips to the man's again but in a brief light kiss and pulled back unable to help himself, his body jittery and pulsing.

"I don't regret that. I know what I'm getting myself into and. . I don't care. We can keep this a secret, no one needs to know, not Rachel, not the Queen, absolutely no one. No one but us." Vincent whispered gently as he looked into Undertaker's eyes again feeling every part of himself, the disgust, the hard unwillingness to give in just melt away slowly as he felt his heart race quickly.

"Are you sure about this?" Undertaker asked tilting his head a bit as he looked straight back at Vincent and took in the red cheeks and slightly glazed look to those brown eyes and lightly parted lips.

"I'm sure." Vincent murmured as his arms tightened, pulling Undertaker closer to him as his head bent down his lips, everything, aching to kiss him again.

When their lips touched and met again he felt more alive then ever, his body stirred and hummed to the song of desire and lust as he pressed against Undertaker. It was true what he said, he was more willing than anything, more sure about this than anything in his entire life, he knew he'd just have to be very careful but he wasn't sure how he could keep up a good appearance with Rachel but he'd figure it out. All that mattered to him was Undertaker, him, their kiss and the shop that seemed to hide them from the worlds view and it was the feeling that made Vincent feel that this would all be worth it, no matter what happened.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Woop! *Does a poor alarm imitation* Haha xD There's some sexy time in this chapter that I felt just a little happy with surprisingly cx.

Vincent sat in his chair sorting through papers, his heart a steady calm beat in his chest that he knew wouldn't last long, his face cool which would heat up at the drop of a hat and his body would tingle, hum and want more the moment Undertaker came to the study. Rachel must have noticed a difference in him because he was actually sleeping normally, though they didn't have sex Vincent did take especially good care of his wife, constantly spent as much time as he could with her during the day, rubbed her growing stomach any chance he could.

However it was the night when he and Undertaker were together, when no one was awake and the chance of being caught was very low and it was then that Vincent could kiss, touch, hold and love Undertaker all he wished and to his heart contents until he was drunk on just the man's presence itself. This feeling had grown and swelled considerably, he could almost say it was something akin to love but not quite there yet but even so he didn't know if Undertaker would ever grow to feel the same way about him but it didn't matter, so long as he could be with Undertaker then he was happy.

He felt his calm heart begin to speed up when the sun went down, with each passing moment and when he heard the click o muted footsteps coming towards his study he bit back a grin as he sat there, keeping his eyes glued to his paper and the door opened and shut gently. The sounds of footsteps coming closer and pausing once in front of the desk before walking around and behind the chair only to be followed with hands sliding around his shoulders to slip past the top of Vincent's button up shirt, the hands were cold against his skin, his nails dragging gently against his chest making him shiver and nearly moan from the feeling of the hands on his chest. A cool breath spread across his neck followed with white hair making him smile.

"If your goal was to scare me you failed at it." Vincent murmured as his body began to heat up slowly as Undertaker's hands rested against his chest.

"It wasn't. The goal was to distract you from your work for a little bit." Undertaker mumbled, sounding different than his usual unhinged way, more. . . sensual or something of the sort.

"I see I see." Vincent said smirking a bit as he shivered gently when Undertaker dragged his nails across his skin and especially across his nipples which he had to admit, were pretty sensitive. Undertaker chuckled gently in Vincent's ear as a response as Vincent sighed out softly, honestly feeling comfortable for the first time in forever but he was also beginning to feel hot and bothered.

Undertaker seemed to sense this and pulled his chair out making him drop his papers and he felt arms wrapping around him pulling him to the couch where Undertaker kissed him instead of him kissing Undertaker first and it made his heart race quickly in his chest. His arms moved around Undertaker, his body trembling as his eyes slid shut and he moaned quietly from the sensations building in him and he squirmed slightly, his hips bumping against Undertaker's making electricity bolt through him as his groin pressed against Undertaker's which made him gasp loudly, his mouth opening and the kiss was quickly morphed into what Vincent considered was a lovers' kiss. He felt suddenly grateful he was laying down other wise he'd have probably swooned like a woman which wasn't an appealing thought but at least he WAS laying down.

He squirmed again his heart racing, their tongues tangling together, fighting for dominance in the kiss and it was when Undertaker's hand slid down his back flattening against his lower back he shivered with anticipation. Some days had passed since he and Undertaker swore not to let anyone know of their relationship and Vincent was more than willing to have sex with Undertaker. He broke the kiss gasping in a breath, his chest rising with the breath as his face burned hotly and he shivered gently as Undertaker bit his earlobe gently sucking on it softly in a way that made him tremble, his body arching and pressing to Undertakers tight. Undertaker kissed down along his jaw line and he kissed down on Vincent's neck softly. Then he looked up at Vincent under his lashes, giving his eyes a heavy lidded look as his smirked at him.

"Vincent, you get so aroused so easily." He practically purred out, sounding more like a hunter than ever and it made Vincent shiver."Would you lie to try something?"

"S-Sure." Vincent replied, his voice hoarse and a bit jerky as he blushed furiously looking at Undertaker and the man sat up straight pulling Vincent up and stroked his cheek lightly, his nails dragging against the skin of Vincent's cheek bone gently and he grinned at him in an almost reassuring way. He watched Undertaker's hands move down unbutton his pants pushing them down, his underwear still in place as he looked at Vincent. "W-What are you doing?"

"You'll know. It's fine, just relax." Undertaker murmured gently stroking Vincent's cheek still and he slowly pushed his underwear down, his lower half completely visible to Vincent's eyes and he felt his cheeks flame just looking at Undertaker, feeling like a virgin girl having sex for the first time. How the comparison formed in his mind he didn't know but it was pretty accurate and he shook his head a little bit as he looked at Undertaker. The man was obviously well endowed, his eyes were practically glued to the sight of Undertaker's member, his mouth strangely wetting at the sight of it and he blushed heavily. "Come closer, I'll show you what to do."

"Alright." Vincent murmured gently his cheeks hotter than hot as Undertaker slid his hand up cupping the back of his neck and pulling him down so Vincent's face was level with Undertaker's hips and his breath came hot and thick in his throat which seemed to get stuck every once in awhile as he realized exactly what it was he was to do.

He blushed deeply leaning forward and down without Undertaker saying a word and took the man's member in his mouth sliding his head down close to the base nearly gagging as he closed his eyes, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He'd never done this before but the sensation of his mouth being filled like this was surprisingly erotic to him and he couldn't stop himself from squirming a bit as his body flamed with lust and he began to bob his head up and down slowly, receiving a small groan from Undertaker and he smiled a bit, just a twitch of the corner of his mouth the best it could, as he felt Undertaker tangle his hand up in Vincent's hair.

That had to mean he was doing SOMETHING right and he couldn't help but feeling accomplished as he moved his head a bit faster, moving his tongue with each bob of his head making Undertaker moan his hips bucking up and he blushed deeply as he continued to move his head faster, sucking on the hard, throbbing flesh in his mouth as he moved his head fast, his teeth dragging lightly against the salty tasting skin making Undertaker moan a bit louder, his breath coming in quick short pants as he squeezed Vincent's hair tightly in his hand for a moment nearly making Vincent moan surprising reaction as that was and he moved his head as quick as he could.

He switched between going faster and faster, then going slow and deep constantly, the switching of pacing made Undertaker thrust in his mouth and before he knew it Undertaker was holding his head still and he was thrusting into Vincent's mouth hard and fast as he moaned loudly with each thrust into Vincent's mouth and Vincent moaned quietly then hummed softly making Undertaker pant loudly.

He held still, nearly shivering with each hit of the tip of Undertaker's member against the back of his throat, the sensation was amazing as Undertaker thrust up and in about five minutes Undertaker bit his lip hard to hold back a cry of pleasure. Vincent nearly gagged as Undertaker's orgasm reached it's peak and his cum shot into his mouth, it dripped out the corners of his mouth softly and he did his best to swallow as much as he could then pulled back coughing loudly, trying to clear his throat as his cheeks burned hotly.

"You did a good job." Undertaker murmured pulling Vincent in for a hot deep kiss, their tongues tangling together and Undertaker pulled back licking the traces of cum from the corners of Vincent's mouth as the man blushed heavily.

"T-Thank you?" Vincent said, his tone a bit like a question as he blushed heavily looking at Undertaker.

"I hope you can get used to that, after all we will be doing more things such as this, Vincent. We'll take it slow though, I promise, besides I can't have you screaming and yowling the way you do down at my shop, here." Undertaker said with a smirk making Vincent narrow his eyes at him and he scowled at him.

"I'm not THAT loud." Vincent huffed out as his continued to scowl and Undertaker leaned forward kissing his temple making Vincent blush.

"You are. Don't deny it, it's a rather attractive quality to have in a lover." Undertaker said as he smirked wider making Vincent blush at the word "lover" surprised such a cool, collected man could blush so heavily and be so sensual. He stroked Vincent's cheek gently as he pulled him into another kiss, one that lasted longer but made Vincent's heart begin to race all over again as he leaned in to wrap his arms around undertaker but the man stopped him as he pulled up his pants and underwear chuckling gently pulling back from the kiss. "I think this should be it for tonight."

"No. I don't want it to be, I want to stay with you just a bit longer, it's hell seeing you around the manor during the day and not being able to do anything with you, this time is the only time we have together." Vincent said as he looked into Undertaker's face and eyes his cheeks red which brought out the mole under his right (or is it left?) eye and he wrapped his arms around Undertaker's shoulders. "I just want to be with you for the time being."

"I know how you feel Vincent. But we can't be together much longer tonight, I heard Rachel pacing your bedroom floor so you should. . go to her." Undertaker said, but he seemed to force out the last three words through clenched teeth surprisingly and Vincent stood up, Undertaker moving with him as they both sighed.

"I know. I hope someday, we can be together much longer than this. If I can have that then I'll be the happiest person on the world." Vincent murmured as he kept his arms around Undertaker's shoulders, his body pressed to Undertaker's his forehead pressing against his neck softly and it made the white haired man shiver gently.

"I have the same hope. But for now let us depart and we'll continue this again tomorrow night." Undertaker murmured gently pulling back kissing Vincent's forehead with a sigh and they walked to the study door opening it and with one departing look they turned different ways and began walking away but even so, Vincent felt a clench in his chest that he wanted to rush back and throw himself into Undertaker's arms again but as he forced himself back to Rachel he wondered how he was even going to bring himself to drag himself back to this room tomorrow night or the nights following if he and Undertaker were going to progress in their relationship.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, when I wrote this chapter I was nearly asleep, plus I'd been reading Death Note fanfictions all night so-For god knows why- I put in a lot of effort in the sexy part in this chapter cx. I'm just hoping it's good, not rushed or anything but I'm sure maybe someone will find it at least a little entertaining but I'm being a bit narcissistic of me to think that haha but I do hope it'll be good to some people! ((Also when I reread that certain part it made ME blush! And I'm the one who wrote it too!))

"Vincent, you've been. . acting differently." Rachel's voice pulled Vincent away from his documents as he looked up seeing his wife's concerned face and he blinked lightly a bit at her tone.

"What do you mean?" He asked with just a faint tilt of his head and she sighed sitting on the couch, her stomach ballooning out and straining against her dress tightly. He made a note to get her some more dresses that'll fit her through the pregnancy and he stared at her large stomach. It was a bit hard to believe they were going on six months in the pregnancy. Her sister, Anne, told her the pregnancy was going fine and that was enough to sooth his concerns about his wife's pregnancy.

"Lately you're barely coming to bed anymore. It's making me worry about you and half the time you don't even seem to sleep when you DO come to bed." Rachel said as she looked at Vincent then gestured with her hand for him to set next to her and he stood up walking over to her sitting down beside her and he took her delicate hand in his own.

"I apologize, my dear. I've been busy with work and with a child on the way we must begin preparing, after all we only have four more months left before our child is here." He said reaching a hand out stroking her swollen stomach softly and she smiled thinly at him but the worry glowed bright in her eyes.

"I accept your apology. But even so I'm still worried about you, did you even look at the letter Undertaker came to give you?" Rachel asked as she covered his hand with her own and Vincent had to keep the blush from even forming in his neck at the thought of Undertaker. Yes he had come in and given him a letter but. . there hadn't been much READING so much as there had been kissing and fondling.

"I haven't sadly, but I should look at it." Vincent said acknowledging that he hadn't read it and Rachel sighed out looking at him.

"You're turning into a mess, sweetheart." Her words made Vincent laugh softly as he stroked her stomach gently. Though he was sure he was IN love with Undertaker, he still loved Rachel deeply and truly. "Well if you need to know, Francis said she is coming over with her husband and little Edward."

"Ah I see! It's been a while since Francis was here." He said seeming to perk up at the thought of his sister as he smiled and Rachel smiled back leaning forward placing a light kiss o his cheek.

"That is true, I hear she's also pregnant again. She has hopes it'll be a boy but her husband hopes it'll be a girl. I don't think Edward cares either way." Rachel said chuckling gently as she grinned at him and he grinned back knowing how his little nephew was.

"I see I see. I guess it will be a bit exciting to have another little child running around the house soon." Vincent said laughing softly as he stroked Rachel's stomach gently. It was August now, so four months had to go by quickly, which also meant they would be having their child in December which Vincent found himeslf strangely excited for.

"That is true. Vincent, Francis is thinking of forming a betrothal between our children when they are born." Vincent looked into his wife's eyes understanding what it was that Francis wanted when she got here and he sighed resting his head against her shoulder lightly as he stroked her stomach gently.

"Don't worry. If its a betrothal she wants then we'll just have to give her one, after all it's not like we're promising our future son or daughter off to a complete stranger and besides I'm sure Francis will take good care of our child if something were to happen." Vincent said with confidence as he looked at Rachel and kissed her cheek gently before standing up pulling his hand away from her stomach softly and walked back to his with Rache standing up herself as she looked at him.

"Alright. She'll be here tomorrow though, so we have to get things in perfect order now won't we?" Rachel said with a raise of her brow and Vincent grinned at her gently as she smiled walking to the door.

"That we will." Vincent replied chuckling gently as the door shut quietly and he then let his chuckle end with a sigh. He closed his eyes gently and leaned back in his seat softly, his lashes resting lightly against his cheeks and he folded his hands across his stomach as he sighed again.

Just when he thought sneaking around behind his wife's back would be hard enough, his sister was like a military sergent. She'll want to clear everything with him before he went out and it sometimes drew him crazy with her barking orders like she sometimes does but he hoped she won't be doing it that much since she's pregnant.

He knew it was a stupid hope seeing as she was pretty vicious during her pregnancy with Edward but then again his sister had always been like that and it made him smile sometimes when he thought of her sharp features, her long cow lick with the curl at the end and her wide yet serious deep green eyes gleaming with humor at times. She was his sister and even though she was very serious and determined to get things done, he still loved her so much so. He stretched a bit and he heard his study door creak open and shut was when he opened his eyes looking at Undertaker walking across the room to him and his heart jumped in his chest unexpectedly.

"What is it?" Vincent asked tilting his head and Undertaker smiled or grinned, depending on how one saw it, and he stood in front of Vincent's desk sitting on the desk, on top of the papers which rustled and creased underneath him and Vincent blinked looking at Undertaker who brought a hand down grabbing Vincent's chin gently tilting his head back softly.

"We're going to my shop tonight." He said, his tone a bit eager and excited which was echoed through Vincent's body as he looked into Undertaker's green eyes, his own lips pulling into a large smile. If they were going to his shop. . . anything could happen.

"Alright." Vincent said, his voice sounding a bit clogged as he smiled and Undertaker smirked pulling back and standing up straight looking at Vincent's slightly flushed face.

As Undertaker walked out, his steps mutted but the carpet and the door clicked shut, Vincent felt his heart thrumming in his chest fast, like a hummingbird if he had to do a comparison but this was just something he was growing used to when he was around Undertaker. In all honesty, Vincent was extremely excited for tonight, he squirmed a bit his skin feeling tight and he felt like his heart would beat out of his chest and he didn't think he could make it to tonight but if anything he was Vincent Phantomhive so he could muster some amount of patience but even so, he felt incredibly eager, all but wishing the sun would go down faster.

*******

It was about ten at night when Vincent pulled his coat on, his hair a bit messed up from laying on the pillow and he looked at Rachel's sleeping face feeling a small twinge of guilt but it couldn't override his extreme excitement about going out and seeing Undertaker. It was like he was a little child getting presents on Christmas, feeling to eager to sleep and much to excited to even think about sleep wondering what the presents could be. It was how Vincent felt and as he pulled his shoes on slowly and as quietly as he could, he walked across the room, taking slow deliberate steps but making sure to be quick and he reached the door pulling it open softly then stepped out in the hall shutting it quietly with a little click.

He blew out a breath staring at his bedroom door feeling that same twinge of guilt but he shook his head turning and bolting down the hallway, everything was dark except for the light streaming in through the windows which cast his shadow slightly but he felt alive, like he was just starting day.

He ran down the hall feeling like it was going on forever when he finally saw the stairs and he took the stairs three at a time, his legs working fast to get him down the stairs and he bolted down them and was happy when he reached the bottom as he ran to the front door pulling it open softly then shut it gently and he took off down the long drive way, his feet pounding against the ground and the crunch of dirt under his shoes was slightly comforting.

He ran and ran until he saw the stage coach waiting for him and he jumped in immediately and it set forward with a lurch. He breathed heavily, honestly feeling a bit winded from running so fast and his chest rose and fell with his breathes, his hair wilder than it had been when he'd been in his room,his back leaned against the cushioned seat as his head rested against the window.

It was strange how everything was different when it was night than ti was during the day but then again he knew people were asleep right now obviously. He was practically bouncing in his spot as Undertaker's shop came into view and when the stage coach stopped he threw the door open running straight for the shop and threw the door open then shut it with a loud click and Undertaker walked out in his usual black robe like clothes and he smirked walking forward and locked the door with ease and looked at Vincent.

"Was it hard getting away?" He asked tilting his head a bit, sounding curious as he looked at Vincent.

"No, everyone is asleep at the manor. We have practically half the night, maybe it all but we'll have to go back soon, my sister is coming tomorrow." Vincent said as he pulled his coat off making Undertaker grin and nod.

"Alright. Don't worry, I'll have both of us back before the sun even begin's to rise." Undertaker said with a grin and he leaned forward pressing his lips to Vincent's in an open mouthed kiss, immediately sending Vincent ablaze in the usual way.

His arms wrapped themselves around Undertaker's neck as he pressed himself wantonly as he began to blush darkly, his heart starting to speed up when he felt Undertaker's fingers expertly unbuttoning his shirt as he breathed heavily through his nose, his skin beginning to burn when Undertaker's cold hands made him tremble. He pulled Vincent abckwards quickly pressing him against his desk once again but the kiss didn't break and Vincent wasn't raised onto the desk, no his pants were being undone and unzipped, pulled down to his thighs which quickly slid down to his ankles making him shiver.

It felt like it was going to fast, much to fast but he didn't care honestly as his heart raced in his chest and his hands tangled themselves in Undertaker's long white hair, his lungs burning with the need to take a breath but he didn't want to, not yet, not until his lungs began to really burn painfully that he pulled back gasping in a large breath which was loud in the quiet room, his member stirred and hardeneed in his underwear quickly making him tremble gently feeling almost out of control of his body, like Undertaker was the only one who could control it and make it do whatever he wished and his mind trailed off as Undertaker pinched his right nipple and gave a lick to his left one making him moan out gently.

He shivered feeling Undertaker bite down gently and he wanted the layers of clothes off, off, off! He squirmed slightly moaning out again a bit louder as his body burned hotly, his limbs trembling gently when he felt a hand pulling his underwear off and a hand wrapped around his painfully erect member stroking it slowly making him moan loudly with what sounded like relief as he shivered hard as his breath came out heavier.

He let his head fall back as he moaned, the pleasure building inside of him fast and faster, his heart racing and his memeber grew harder with each pulse of his heart and he nearly cried out as his head lolled to the right his face flushed as he breathed heavily, feeling like the mix of the wact between them being forbidden along with it being Undertaker, made him more aroused than he thought he could ever be.

His lips were parted as he gasped breathes in and out quickly through his mouth, his skin humming and his toes curled as he cried out, feeling his orgasm building nad mounting closer to a release when Undertaker let go of him mkaing him whimper gently. Undertaker's fingers suddenly pressed against his lips confusing him a little bit as his lust glazed eyes looked at Undertaker,a spark of confusion running through the brown irises.

"Suck." Undertaker said, the word alone made Vincent shiver gently as he opened his mouth and Undertaker slid his fingers in and he closed his mouth around the digits.

He sucked on his fingers hard, his tongue working to coat the fingers thoroughly with aliva as he blushed heavily, his eyes closing once as his body hummed with arousal and he nearly moaned. He might have moaned a little bit, he couldn't remember clearly, but he couldn't exactly remember anything clearly after Undertaker pulled his fingers from Vincent's mouth, a small little string of saliva connecting from his lips to Undertaker's fingers and he shivered in anticipation as Undertaker looked at him. His heart sped up a little bit when Undertaker leaned forward kissing him deeply, their tongues tangling together instinctively as his cheeks burned and he felt his body throbbing hard with need so acute to the point of near pain as he whimpered gently squirming a bit against the desk and the kiss broke.

"Turn around and put your hands on the edge of the desk." Undertaker ordered, his voice a bit rough and hoarse as Vincent nodded turning around, his member seeming to throb hard with lust as he breathed heavily barely able to hold himself in control as he clung onto the desk.

Vincent felt his shirt being pulled off making him blissfully naked, the shirt itself had felt like too much for him! He let his head droop down as he shivered feeling the long nails scraping against his skin leaving little trails of saliva against his back and he moaned then jerked slightly, his breath hitching in his throat as Undertaker's fingers slid over his entrance softly and lightly. He looked over his shoulder at Undertaker, his eyes wide and a bit hsitant as he looked at the man who only grinned and mouthed one word.

'Relax'. Yeah like he could relax! He sucked in a breath then let it out as his cheeks burned trying to relax when he whimpered quietly as he felt Undertaker's finger pushing into him and slid in deep as he blushe darkly. He winced his body trembling lightly as he blushed heabily and he clutched onto the desk tighter. He wanted the finger out, it felt so foreign and strange, he wanted to push it out and say he didn't want to do this right now but he also wanted it more than anything and now that hewas getting it he nearly felt like sobbing with happiness strange as that sounded.

He bit down on his lip hard as Undertaker began to slowly move his finger making Vincent wince as pain went through him but soon enough it dissolved into pleasure as he moaned out softly. Undertaker began moving his finger faster and faster making Vincent moan and pushed back againt his finger panting softly as he blushed deeply, his heart threatening to just burst out of his chest and his member was harder than ever know, hard enough it was painful.

He gasped in breathes as best as he could and he whimpered gently when he felt a second finger push into him but it was a whimper of pleasure instead of pain as he panted hrusting backwards as Undertaker pushed his fingers in and out. He cried out loudly, so loud he swore all of heaven and hell could hear him, as Undertaker scissored his fingers and the feeling was so. . so. . .Vincent couldn't think of the word of how it felt so he just moaned in pleasure.

He panted as Undertaker reached around stroking his member quickly in time with his pumping fingers making Vincent moan out loudly, his body trembling and his knees felt weak as his body tightened just a bit even as it trembled. He panted hotly, his skin shining lightly with sweat in the dim light and he whimpered as his orgasm climbed up, up, up and up further until he was all but screaming out Undertaker's name as his orgasm reached it's peak and cum shot out into the air, landing on his stomach a bit, on the floor and desk mostly.

He panted, his body slumping as Undertaker pulled his fingers out and turned Vincent around kissing him deeply and Vincent responded immediately to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Undertaker clinging to him as a tired lethargic feeling swam over him. He pulled back from the kiss resting his forehead against Undertaker's black clothed shoulder and the man smiled as he stroke Vincent's short blue-black hair. Vincent smiled tiredly as he slowly, gratefully and blissfully finally fell asleep in the arms of Undertaker, feeling more at peace than ever.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how old Edward is so I just looked at somethings on the vast thing called the inter-net, that Edward is about eighteen or nineteen so let's just pretend he's eight at this moment in time when Francis would most likely be pregnant with Lizzy!

When Vincent woke up, he woke up slowly, his body lethargic feeling and his mind was hazy. He knew the sun was well in the sky and he felt the pillow pushing against his cheek softly, his hair spread across the pillow a bit as he slept and his lashes fluttered gently against his cheek and he opened his eyes softly, his room bright with the light coming in through his window.

He yawned stretching slightly realizing his was in some pajama's he didn't remember changing into and he sat up slowly as pain throbbed through his lower back and his ass which burned mildly, the blankets pooling down around his waist as his hair stood up in different places crazily as he groggily looked around the room pausing when he noticed Undertaker's waist length white hair standing in his closet pulling out a blazer and a white shirt then walked to the dresser seeming unaware that Vincent was awake, pulled out some underwear and pants and a pair of socks turning and facing the bed.

Undertaker didn't even seem to surprised that Vincent was awake however when he turned around. Their eyes met and connected for a long moment then Undertaker grinned walking over to him with the clothes in his arms and sat on the bed next to Vincent, who blushed a tiny bit.

"How do you feel?" Undertaker asked looking at Vincent, his hand moving up stroking his finger tips across his cheek, his nails dragging lightly against his skin and a blush ran up to the man's cheeks making Undertaker chuckle.

"I'm fine." Vincent said as he blushed quickly, remembering the events of the night before and he felt a stirring in his pajama pants that alarmed him and he shifted to pull away. "You shouldn't-"

"Do not worry my lord. My lady is downstairs with Lady Francis, they've been talking all morning so I can do something mighty quick before they even think of awakening you." Undertaker said with a raise of his brow smirking at Vincent who blushed, his member hardening just a bit as his stomach clenched with anticipation.

"But even so there's a chance Rachel might come in. Or Francis." Vincent pressed but even as he did Undertaker's fingers trailed down his cheek and along his jaw line then his thumb pressed to Vincent's bottom lip only to slide down his neck and to his chest spreading his fingers out gently so his fingers fanned through the small holes between the buttons to press against his bare skin then he began to unbutton the shirt making Vincent shiver gently, his body already growing hot in excitement as to what was to come. He bit his lip lightly a tiny bit as Undertaker spread his shirt open.

"It's _fine_ , Vincent. Do not worry, I've taken precautions before I decided to help you this morning." Undertaker purred out looking at Vincent through his lashes making Vincent's heart skip rapidly.

"But-"

"Shhh.It's fine trust me." Undertaker said pressing his fingers against Vincent's lips softly looking at the man as he grinned.

Before Vincent could say more Undertaker dipped his head down latching onto Vincent's left nipple softly licking the bud in long strokes making Vincent moan out softly as he began to pull on his right nipple making his member harden half way as he groaned, honestly liking how scandelous this was and Undertaker must have known that. He tangled his hands in his hair holding him to his chest as his heart began to race, his pulse hummed through his neck and could even feel it humming through his wrists as he moaned squirming a little bit.

Undertaker slid one hand forward along Vincent's thigh and rubbed his crotch area softly making his member harden further as his hips bucked up and another moan slid from his lips as his head fell back just a bit as his breath began to come a bit faster. Undertaker's hand squeezed his member through his pajama pants making him jerk and moan out louder as his squirmed once more his clothes feeling like to much and he felt his body tensing with pleasure, wanting deeply now for Undertaker's fingers to be delving into him to bring him that same pleasure as last night and Undertaker lifted away from his chest as he panted hotly his eyes heavy lidded and glazed with lust, his cheeks a dark red.

He nearly came undone when he felt the man take his hand away from his member, his heart racing and he looked at Undertaker with unabashed lust, his body trembling gently with the feeling and Undertaker kissed the center of his chest then down further to his stomach making the flesh ripple under his lips. His hands moving up pulling his pajama pants down and his hard member bounced out straight up as he shivered, feeling Undertaker's cool fingers touch his hot flesh as he moaned quietly as his head fell all the way back as his eyes fluttered shut, his heart beginning to race.

Undertaker licked the tip of his member, right across his slit making him jerk moaning out from the electricity that ensued with the lick and he fell back against the bed seeming to just give himself up to the moment as he moaned. He had to cover his mouth with one hand as Undertaker took his member into his hot wet mouth making cry out loud his hips jerking up instantly. His right hand tangled itself in Undertaker's white hair as he   
breathed heavily, hibrown eyes nearly black with his lust as his skin broke out in goosebumps.

He whimpered quietly as Undertaker moved his head quickly humming gently each time the head of his member hit the back of his throat making Vincent moan loudly, his legs shifting restlessly as his face burned and his hips snapped up hard against Undertaker's mouth a few times before he controlled himself by clenching his jaw tightly. He didn't think anything in the world could feel so good but this was the best thing in the entire world to Vincent, next to him having a child, but even so this moment itself was amazing.

Undertaker was touching him, pleasuring him, in broad daylight in his bedroom which was a miracle and something Vincent had never known he'd been wanting until that very moment. Undertaker sucked harshly again nad Vincent lost control of his bodily movements, his hand clenched Undertaker's hair tightly and his his snapped up hard and viciously as he moaned loudly his back arching and his breathes came faster.

He moved his hand away from his mouth as he brought it down burying it in Undertaker's hair just like his right and he continued snapping his hips up as he panted loudly his moans coming more frequently, his body burning hotter and hotter, his heart hammering against his chest. He heard a faint knock on his door and he snapped his mouth shut to hold his moans back as his breathed heavily through his nose continuing to thrust into Undertaker's mouth hard, his teeth grinding against each other hard as his orgasm began to build.

"Vincent? Are you awake?" Rachel.That was Rachel at the door, of course it was, he felt a brief stab of irritation as he thrusted himself faster and faster, going as quick as possible into Undertaker's mouth as his member pulsed more occasionally.

"Y-Yeah! I'm a-awake!" Vincent called out after making sure he wouldn't moan but his voice was so high and cracky that it made even Undertaker wince a bit.

"I see! Well are you coming out?" Rachel asked making him curse mentally for his wife to just go for the time being as his hips continued to push and thrust upwards as his stomach tightened with his brink of his orgasm.

"Soon! I'll be coming soon!" He shouted out as his hips moved as fast as he could and Undertaker looked up at him widening his eyes a bit then they seemed to smirk at him seeming to understand those words, how heavily laced with meaning they were.

"Alright, well Francis is here so I'll see you in the parlor!" Rachel called then her light footsteps carried her down the hall way and grew dim.

Vincent panted quickly all the moans he held back poured out of his mouth as he thrusted up faster and faster and faster, quicker and harder until his member pulsed and his cum filled Undertaker's mouth and down his throat as Undertaker sucked, licked and swallowed all evidence of their activities. Undertaker pulled back slowly then crawled up Vincent's now slack body and kissed him softly, their lips instantly moving together in unison, Vincents hands were still buried in his hair and he pulled back as his chest rose and fell with his heavy, quick breathes and his face burned.

"Come now, Vincent. Let's get you ready to go see Lady Francis." Undertaker murmured his lips brushing Vincent's gently making goosebumps rise on the man's pale skin again and he smirked leaning up kissing him again and he sat up swinging his feet over the side of the bed as Undertaker chuckled. He hoped they would be doing something more soon but first things first was dealing with Francis for the time being.   
  
*******

"Vincent, you look well." Francis said as she smiled at him and he smiled back walking in and shook hands with his brother-in-law.

"Thank you, as do you Francis." Vincent replied as she got up and he hugged her gently around the waist seeing that his sister was just a bit   
=smaller, diameter wise with her stomach, than his wife.

"Your welcome and thank you." She replied back and she smiled as she sat back down and he sat across from her, right next to Rachel.

"So how are you Francis?" He asked tilting his head being completely polite as he looked at her and she smiled again.

"I'm fine, Edward has been driving me up the wall, you know the usual." Francis said chuckling gently as she stroked her stomach and Vincent smiled almost nostalgically as he remembered he also used to drive his sister up the wall all the time.

"I see, I see, I remember when I used to drive you crazy plenty of times." Vincent said crossing his legs lightly as he chuckled gently and Rachel smiled at him reaching out grabbing his hand with her dainty one.

"Oh that you did, I didn't think you would EVER find a woman who could handle you. But thankfully you finally did." She said as she chuckled, her hand resting on her stomach as Edward came running in, his blonde hair touseled crazily and his green eyes, almost exactly like Francis', shined with boredom and frustration.

"Mother, there's nothing to do. I feel bored." He whined, the way any eight year old could and it made Vincent smile gently a bit.

"Edward, be polite!" Francis snapped, scolding him on his behavior and he winced a tiny bit then looked at Vincent then sighed.

"I apologize, Uncle Vincent." Edward said pouting a little bit which made Vincent chuckle softly.

"It's quite alright Edward. I don't know if it'll interest me but we've got a couple board games lying around somewhere. You could ask Tanaka where they're at." Vincent offered raising a dark brow at his nephew who smiled.

"Okay!" He pushed away from his mother then took off across the room then out the door and Francis sighed out gently then looked at Vincent.

"Now that he is playing about, Vincent there's something of importance we should talk about." Francis said as she folded her hands in her lap gently looking at Vincent evenly and continuously in a way that reminded Vincent of their mother a bit.

"I can most likely guess as to what it is you wish to speak to me about. It's a betrothal between both our children right?" Vincent asked with another raise of his brow as he looked at his sister who didn't look surprised and nodded gently.

"Yes, I do want a betrothal between our children, it'd be perfect don't you see? Our children will be betrothed to marry, it'll keep our families together and it'd make the most sense." Francis said as she looked between Rachel and Vincent a couple times as if to search for any reluctance.

"I'll agree to this. We both will." Vincent said as he looked at Rachel out of the corner of his eye who nodded slowly then looked back at him out of the corner of her eye as well.

"Good. I have the document right here for you both to sign, me and Alexis have both signed it." Francis said as she placed the document on the table looking at her brother again under her lashes in a way she used too when she was about to beg him for something. Then she sat back in her seat with her back straight as she folded her hands again and Vincent blew out a little breath then leaned forward, picking up the pen on the table and brought it down signing his name quickly and handed the pen to Rachel who signed it just as quick.

"There. Now is there anything you want to discuss?" Vincent asked as he crossed his legs lightly looking at his sister as evenly as she had looked at him.

"Well I would like to stay here for a little while, just while tings are getting finalized." Francis said as she smiled at him and Vincent sighed internally.

"Alrigt, I'll ave your room prepared." Vincent said as he rose from the couch sounding a bit tired and Francis raised a golden brow but he walked around the table then to the door and into the hall. He walked down the hall, passing a room where he saw Edward playing what looked like chess with Tanaka and he smiled gently as he walked and just as he reached the end of the hall he saw Undertaker. "Undertaker."

"Yes, my lord?" Undertaker replied turning to face Vincent and the images from this morning sizzled through Vincent's mind but he pushed them down.

"I'll need a room prepared for my sister and her husband, along with Edward." He said th set forward walking and went past Undertaker which made every cell in his body scream for him not too, for him to stay near Undertaker but sadly he couldn't do that, not while his sister was here.

"I understand." Undertaker replied giving a soft bow as he smirked a bit and stood up straight, the smirk no where to be seen.

"Good. I'll speak with you later then." Vincent said again before walking away and when he began to climb the stairs he wondered faintly how exactly he was going to be able to do this. It was easier to sneak around when it was just Rachel but Francis would be analyzing everything he did and everywhere he went which would drive him pretty crazy but what would drive him the most crazy was not being able to see Undertaker as frequently as he truly wanted too. He sighed again as he climbed the stairs feeling an itch under his skin that he knew would be there until he could be with Undertaker again tonight, if he could be with him that is.


	10. Chapter Ten

As Vincent laid in bed, his skin burned hotly and his mind was crazy and restless as his wife laid sleeping by his side. He wanted to run down the halls, down the stairs and go see Undertaker but because his sister was in the room over she would know if he left the house and he wanted nothing more than to see Undertaker, rest in his arms and do their usual thing together.

If anything he was sure he and Undertaker were moving up to the sex part in their relationship and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't go to his lover now. He bit his lip hard, his heart racing with irritation and he looked at Rachel's sleeping face and he slowly climbed out of bed, being careful not to make to much noise and when he walked across the floor to the door he avoided every single squeaky board on the floor and he opened his door, slipped out and dashed down the hall on bare feet.

He ran down the hall quick, his hair ruffling a bit and he dashed down the small stair case then across the landing to the other small stair case and went up them in record speed then ran down the hallway where Undertaker slept. He felt his heart begin to race with excitement, much as it had when he'd sneak Rachel out of her room late at night for them to be together, only this time he was sneaking TO the room instead of out of it. He smiled to himself as he paused in front of a dark oak wood door and lifted his hand knocking on it softly and when it opened it revealed Undertaker standing there, grinning widely like he knew Vincent would come. He pulled the man in and smothered him in a hug as soon as the door was shut.

"Such a bad boy~." Undertaker purred, his hand stroking his hair softly as he held Vincent in a tight hug and Vincent felt a shiver go through him when Undertaker said that and his member hardened a fraction of an inch.

"If I'm a bad boy I should be punished. Shouldn't I?" Vincent purred right back as his member began to harden further and his cheeks burned lightly as his hands pulled on Undertaker's clothing gently as he grinned.

"You definitely should." Undertaker purred again as he grinned wider beginning to unbutton Vincent's pajama top, making Vincent shiver. "You better be quiet, whether you believe me or not you are quite loud when it comes to sexual acts, I'm sure Lady Francis and Rachel would be up. Maybe even little Edward would wake up with Lord Midford."

"Again I tell you, I'm not that loud but you should carry on with this little 'punishment' if you must." Vincent said with a twitch of his eye brow and he blushed heavily chuckling and Undertaker let out a laugh.

"I guess I must." Undertaker murmured against the column of Vincent's neck as he nuzzled him gently once then gave a lick then suckled his skin softly, his hands moving over his exposed skin.

Vincent smirked a bit as he blushed deeply wrapping his arms around Undertaker pulling him closer as he shivered again, moving towards he bed with Undertaker and when he hit the bed, Undertaker attacked his neck and collar bone almost enthusiastically with licks, kisses and sucks that made him moan gently. He felt Undertaker's fingers tweak his nipples softly making his chest rise a bit and he moaned again, trying to keep quiet but it was hard too honestly, he squirmed a bit as his member swelled and throbbed almost painfully as he blushed.

Undertaker managed to slip Vincent's pajama shirt off softly and he shivered against the cool air and he pulled on Undertaker's clothes, realizing through the fog of his mind that he'd never seen Undertaker full naked. He tugged on his clothes again making the white haired man chuckle a bit gently and moved up off Vincent and slipped his arms out of his billowy sleeves, the top part of his cloak or robe, whatever it could be called, slid off revealing a rather impressive upper half. Vincent drank in Undertaker's physique with his eyes, marveling at the muscular stomach, the muscles that were easy to see, not in a disgusting in a way but in a slender perfect way.

You'd think he was a twig but he wasn't and it was actually a bit of a turn on the longer Vincent stared at him, taking in everything about Undertaker, up from his muscular stomach, his hip bones, his pale skin, his broad shoulders that rose and fell just faintly with his breathes and the way his body just seemed so fluid even in stillness, like he was a panther and honestly, the twitchy look in his green eyes made him look like a panther about to pounce on him.

He moved back over Vincent, who's hands were twitching with the need to touch Undertaker's exposed flesh which he did gratefully, making goosebumps ripple across Undertaker's skin a couple times and he sucked on Vincent's collar bone so harshly he almost cried out. He was being swamped with pleasure, his mind was hazy with it and his eyes glassy with lust as he moaned gently when Undertaker's tongue lapped over a nipple before closing his mouth around it and he moaned out. Vincent moved his hands bringing them up across Undertaker's stomach and chest only to rub his palms across Undertaker's nipples softly and then pinch them between his forefingers and thumbs making Undertaker surprisingly moan quietly.

He felt Undertaker bit down harshly on his nipple making him cry out without thinking and Undertaker pulled down Vincent's pants shockingly fast making Vincent gasp out gently as he blushed deeply. Things felt to be going to fast as per usual for whenever he was with Undertaker but it was surprisingly pleasurable, he wanted more and more and more of Undertaker, he wanted to go all the way tonight. He felt Undertaker kiss all the way down, his tongue dipping into Vincent's navel softly once as he licked down to his hip bones and sucked on one of his hips gently as is his member hardening painfully and Undertaker finally took his hard member into his mouth making Vincent moan, his hips bucking up gently.

Undertaker's fingers moved up and pressed them against his lips and he opened his mouth coating the digits with saliva, sucking on them softly being careful of Undertaker's long nails and the man pulled his fingers out gently and slid his fingers down to Vincent's entrance, circling it softly gently and it made him moan out softly int anticipation. Undertaker then pushed one finger into Vincent making the man wince as a burning pain hissed through him, as Undertaker pushed his finger in deeper, making Vincent whimper out squirming gently but even with Undertaker's long nails and how it seemed to burn Vincent found an underlying pleasure beginning to build up inside of him.

He moaned gently moving his hips up but pushed against Undertaker's finger the best he could and that finger began to move in and out slowly, crooking his finger every once in a while as he pushed his finger in deeper finding Vincent's prostate almost too perfectly making Vincent cry out again just as loud as before, his skin bursting out in goosebumps as he moaned. The pleasure was building up perfectly now, making him pant out softly as Undertaker began to push in another finger before long and he groaned as he bit down on his lip with the pain that spear through him again but it quickly dissolved into pleasure as Undertaker pushed his fingers in and out as gently as possible.

He bobbed his head quickly up and down Vincent's member quickly making Vincent moan with pleasure, one hand fisting itself into Undertaker's white hair his other hand clenching onto the bed shit as he bit down on his lip again his cheeks burning hot. He began thrusting his hips up into Undertaker's mouth as he panted, nearly crying out each time Undertaker scissored his fingers softly and it was a bit doubled with the feeling of bucking up into Undertaker's mouth. He panted as he squirmed badly making him moan and he felt like he was just about to reach his orgasm when Undertaker pulled away.

"W-Why did you s-stop?" Vincent stuttered out, his voice hoarse and raspy with need as he blushed heavily but Undertaker smiled caressing his cheek gently with his right hand as his left hand rested just underneath Vincent's ass gently.

"Because if we're to go further, I'd rather it be in one go that you orgasm rather than separate times and draw more attention to this room than you already have." Undertaker replied as he grinned gently at Vincent moving off the bed for a moment seeming to look in his bed side table gently for something for a couple moments before pulling out what looked like a jar and watched as Undertaker pulled off the bottom half of his clothes with his underwear and Vincent gaped at him.

He had no idea how big Undertaker really was until then, his eyes widening gently as he looked at his erect member making him blush heavily. It had to be about eight inches long and two inches in diameter all around making Vincent a bit apprehensive but he realized that the substance in the jar was a lubricant. He slathered it onto his member making Vincent's heart skin gently with anticipation. Undertaker smirked at him seeming to understand in a way and he he jerked when he felt Undertaker rub the cool lubricant against his entrance which felt doubly sensitive.

"I. . . If I'm as loud as you say-which I'm not agreeing to being loud like you say- then I don't know should I. . roll over? Or have something to cover my mouth?" Vincent asked warily as he blushed darkly nearly trembling as Undertaker moved on the bed again, pausing only to think as he looked down at Vincent who looked back at him blushing.

"Hmmm. . . Roll over then, you can bite down on the pillow if you need." Undertaker said after a moment making Vincent's heart skip and before he could roll over Undertaker moved down catching Vincent's in a deep, passionate kiss making the man shiver hard suddenly with lust and excitement.

The kiss broke as Vincent panted out gently then rolled over after getting a smile from Undertaker. He rolled onto his stomach as his heart skipped in his chest, his knees braced apart after Undertaker nudged them apart softly and grasped Vincent's hips tightly making him shiver and his heart race quickly.

He reached out blindly grabbing the pillow bringing it close and without a proper warning Undertaker was pressing against his entrance making him whimper gently and slowly, ever so painfully slowly, he pushed in until he was in to the hilt making Vincent bite down on the pillow as a scream burst from his throat and into the pillow, tears immediately welling in the corner of his eyes at the abrupt burning, hot almost icy pain jolt up his spine and spread through him, his body trembled and twitched with pain.

He wanted to beg Undertaker to take it out, to forget about this and just go back to their safe little game of touch and pleasure but he didn't want too, as much as it hurt it felt strangely pleasant to be filled in such a way. He panted heavily into the pillow as the tears burned in the corners of his eyes as his body slowly grew accustomed to the hard member inside of him and he groaned out softly as he began to press back against Undertaker after he got used to it.

He moaned as Undertaker slowly began to move his hips back and forth, pushing in and out slow as tears began to run down his cheeks hotly making him whimper, his teeth sinking into the pillow almost painfully as his jaw ached softly. Undertaker began to go a little faster after Vincent began to squirm and press back against him a bit faster and it was also Vincent's muffled screams for him to go faster that made Undertaker thrust into him faster and harder.

Vincent began to moan more occasionally making his cheeks burn and even as pain still burned in an undercurrent the pleasure was blinding and he cried out into the pillow as Undertaker hit his prostate perfectly. It was the constant hit of that one spot that was making Vincent's vision burst with stars and he moaned even louder and more frequently, making him tremble and he felt that even though they'd only just started he felt like his orgasm was on the brink again.

He let out whimpers, screams, moans, groans and hisses of pleasure and pain into the pillow, his hands clenched the sheets in his hands tightly as he bit down on the pillow harder and harder, feeling like he'd just bite through the fabric of the pillow but he knew that wasn't possible. He heard moans and whispered words come from Undertaker, he wasn't able to focus on the words but the fact hat he could make Undertaker moan, even if he was just sitting still it made him feel amazing and he back to push back with each of Undertaker's thrusts making him moan louder.

He felt Undertaker's hand wrapping around his member and stroking it quickly with each of his thrusts making him cry out loudly into the pillow, his breath so thick and hot that he wanted a fresh breath of air but he knew the instant he stopped biting on that pillow would be the instant he started screaming and shrieking his pleasure and he couldn't do that. Not here anyways.

He groaned as he felt a familiar heat building in his groin and the familiar burning pleasure in his stomach and with one hard thrust from Undertaker he moaned as he finally reached his orgasm. He trembled like a leaf in the wind as line of line of cum landed on the bed and stained Undertaker's fingers and he clamped down so hard around Undertaker he felt Undertaker's own orgasm happen and fill him up to the brim with his own cum so intensely that Vincent moaned. He panted as Undertaker pulled out and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulling him close, as the both panted heavily, Vincent held onto Undertaker in fact, so tightly that he swore if he didn't he'd float away.

"That was. . . "Vincent trailed off unable to catch his breath, the sound of it breathless and high.

"I know." Undertaker chuckled out breathlessly making Vincent smile. "Rest for now."

"Alright." He replied shutting his eyes and rested his head against Undertaker's chest softly. He shivered and Undertaker pulled him even closer and pulled up the parts of the sheets that were unsoiled around them and Vincent began to drift off, for once unafraid as to what could happen, all he cared for was the fact that he was finally able to sleep with Undertaker as he quickly passed out.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex. There is sex and the beginning of more sex in this chapter o.o I feel a bit like a pervert writing this but even so I just thought I'd say something before someone starts reading and gets made that there's practically just sex in this chapter so if ya don't like that then just skip this chapter no feelings will be hurt whatsoever! But enjoy!

It was at breakfast the Vincent felt like things were. . off. He was sitting at the head of the table, Rachel next to him holding one of his hands lovingly as she stroked her growing stomach and eating, his brother-in-law sitting next to him speaking to him which he nodded too absent mind, his nephew sat next to Rachel, scowling at the plate tired, Undertaker stood on the sidelines with Tanaka but it was his sister who seemed angry.

She was scowling and glaring at Vincent, each time he replied to something Rachel said in a happy, optimistic way and it was starting to worry him just a bit as he talked to Rachel then Alexis which made Francis glare at him angrily. When breakfast was over he was able to relax and he got up a little to eagerly for Francis glared a bit and Rachel just smiled at him knowing how he was.

"I apologize for leaving so sudden but I must go and get some work done." Vincent said as he smiled sheepishly to his little family.

"It's fine, dear. Go and get your work done, I know you said your back way hurting so you should go and relax afterwards." Rachel said as she smiled gently at Vincent and he smiled back pushing his chair in and as he passed Undertaker the heat between them that normally laid dormant in the day flickered and he walked past Francis who got up.

"I actually need to speak with you in private Vincent." She said with a formal and almost detached tone as she began following her brother into the hall and he felt a trickle of dread as they walked down the hall together. When they were far enough away from the dining room Francis stopped him from walking with a hand on his upper arm. "Vincent, whatever you're doing I want you to get it out of your system before that baby is born."

"What are you talking about Francis?" Vincent asked with a raise of his brow staring at his sister who looked back at him solemnly but also in a a slightly irritated way.

"You and Undertaker. Rachel may be blind to it but I am not so I want you to get this little. . whatever it is out of your system soon. That baby will be born in what is it, four? Three months? You'll be a father Vincent, a child will be needing you more than ever and you won't be able to do your little love affair with the man." Francis said as she scowled gently at Vincent, her emerald eyes reflecting her disapproval of how she felt about the subject.

"Francis-"

"Please just do this for me Vincent. Rachel deserves to have a good husband and father in her life. Just. . do what you have too then be the man you are." Francis sighed out shaking her head softly and walked away leaving Vincent alone in the hallway.

He blinked gently then leaned against the wall moving a hand through his hair as he shut his eyes gently once, his heart seeming to clench and tremble in his chest as he stood there, the words of their conversation echoing through his head. He wondered how Francis found out after one night but it didn't matter, she knew and at least she wouldn't say anything hopefully and his secret little affair might stay a secret. The soft click of shoes got his attention and Undertaker's pressed against his cheek softly, the nails dragging lightly across his cheek.

"Are you alright?" Undertaker asked as he stroked Vincent's cheek when he pulled Undertaker to him suddenly, locking his lips in a deep kiss with him, his cheeks burning slowly and Undertaker slid his arms around Vincent's waist pressing against him which pinned Vincent against the wall. Vincent trembled his member twitching and hardening in his pants as he rubbed his hips in a circle against Undertaker's his body growing hot as he buried his hands in the long white hair and he moaned softly into the kiss when he felt Undertaker pin his hips in place causing him to stop moving.

His sister did say to get it out of his system right? He smirked a tiny bit as he kissed Undertaker deeply, almost desperately as he clutched the man's long white hair in his hands tight. He wanted to get it out of his system for today but lord knows right now he felt he could go all day and night and it still wouldn't be enough to satisfy him and as he stood there, pinned against the wall he let out a small whimper as he kissed Undertaker, his body trembling softly and he clutched onto Undertaker as if he moment he let go he'd fly away.

He pressed tight against Undertaker, one hand tightening onto the long soft hair while he wiggled his hips gently and he snaked one hand down between them and squeezed Undertaker's member making the man moan out quietly. They pulled apart, Undertaker's green eyes looking into his questioningly as he blushed heavily and wrapped his arms around Undertaker's shoulders.

"I want you." Three simple words, they sounded hot and thick, more seductive coming out of Vincent's mouth and he was even aware of this when Undertaker grabbed his hand and rushed through the halls. They ran down the stairs, across the landing and up the other little flight of stairs and sped down the hallway, their feet echoing loudly and when they reached the study, Undertaker pulled Vincent into the room shutting the door and once again pinned Vincent against the door.

"You sure?" Undertaker asked, his lips just an inch away from Vincent's which made the man blush heavily.

"I'm super definitely sure." Vincent murmured as his arms circled Undertaker and he was immediately enveloped into a hot, passionate kiss which made Vincent blush darker, his heart picking up speed.

He was immediately pulled away from the door and as they stumbled across the room, his blazer was pulled off, his vest promptly unbuttoned and thrown to the floor as he was pressed against the desk. He blushed when the buttons were slowly undone and he nearly moaned feeling Undertaker's hands caressing his revealed skin when the white haired man dashed away to the door and locked it with a click that made Vincent swallow thickly in anticipation. Undertaker was right back between his legs before he could comprehend it and they were engaged in a fierce lip lock, their mouths opening against once another's welcoming a fierce battle of dominance between the two of them.

Their tongues tangled and twisted, battled against one another as saliva trickled down Vincent's chin from the kiss for once which was a bit surprising and he blushed heavily nearly moaning as he pulled on Undertaker's clothes while the kiss continued and when it was paused briefly a small string of saliva connected their lips and Vincent licked his breaking the little string with a little smile as he looked at Undertaker who looked at him with a smirk.  

He pulled Vincent's shirt off, the fabric sliding across his skin in a way that made him itch to remove the rest of his clothes, to be completely bare but he knew that was completely possible right then since it was night time and he'd be expected to be dressed for the day.

He shivered as the air hit his skin and Undertaker leaned forward lapping a lick across his nipple instantly making him shiver again his cheeks flushing even darker if it was possible as he moaned out softly his heart skipping as he immediately chewed on his bottom lip softly to hold back his moans and sighs of pleasure as Undertaker shifted between sucking and biting his nipple to sucking and bitting his skin gently in a way that would leave dark marks but thankfully only on his stomach and chest.

Vincent was panting softly, his eyes glazed over completely as he shivered with arousal, his heart beginning to beat a bit more hard and painfully against his chest as he watched Undertaker go down lower until he was crouching between his legs fully and his hands made work of his belt, button and zipper. He felt Undertaker's cool hand touch his member and pull it out making him shudder hard, his legs trembling a tiny bit at such a simple touch as he blushed deeply.

His knees nearly gave out when Undertaker took his member into his mouth, the warmth almost too much for him at that moment, he clenched onto the desk so tightly his knuckles turned white and he bit his lip a bit harder but couldn't hold back the low moan that burst from his lips and he blushed fiercely. He managed to pull one hand away from the table as Undertaker began to bob his head up and down, sucking harshly with zero mercy and he moaned his hand tangling up in the long white hair making his heart stutter.

He wanted to be quiet, he had to be, but the emotions trickling through him was making that really very hard at that moment with Undertaker sucking on him in that harsh way, it was insanity to him. His toes curled as his breath started coming faster, his blood seeming to burn through his veins as he threw his head back clenching onto Undertaker's hair even tighter when the man pulled away making Vincent look down at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak to Undertaker when he was suddenly turned around, Undertaker holding his hips tight and one hand left to unbutton his own pants and release himself from the confines of his clothing.

Before Vincent could wrap his mind around it he felt Undertaker pushing into him so suddenly he cried out loudly. He trembled hard against the sudden intrusion, his breath coming out in a pant feeling like his heart was suddenly much to fast for his liking honestly and when despite the pain of Undertaker just _going_ right on, he felt an immense pleasure behind. When Undertaker began to thrust in and out of him, he managed to hit his prostate perfectly and he found his upper half being pressed down on the surface of the desk and he hand one hand trapped tightly over his mouth.

With one hand clenching the desk tight he panted hotly into his hand as he trembled, wanting to wail and scream Undertaker's name, to scream in the pleasure that was quickly settling over him and he panted loudly, a tiny sting of tears in his eyes as Undertaker thrusted faster into him he did cry out into his hand as he felt the instant speed change. He felt Undertaker's hand wrap around his member tightly and began stroking it uickly in time with each hard thrust, which sent spirals of pleasure through Vincent.

He hated feeling the fabric of his pants against his knees but he couldn't do much about it in this position but he was too consumed with pleasure to really care as he panted harder and quicker with the building of an orgasm. He felt Undertaker begin o go faster than he ever thought possible, the feeling of being hit so hard and heavily on his prostate was making his head buzz with lust. He cried out Undertaker's name into his hand as his legs shook with pleasure, his heart hammered to fast and with one last moan that melted into a scream he reached his orgasm.

He gasped hotly trying to catch his breath as his cum spilled over Undertaker's fingers, his body immediately beginning to relax even with the strange feeling of Undertaker's own orgasm and the feeling of being filled up with cum he began to feel lethargic. He felt Undertaker pull out and he nearly slumped against the desk, afraid his trembling legs couldn't hold him up or if his shaky hands couldn't grab anything in time. He felt an arm around his waist and he was being lifted surprisingly and he found himself on the couch with Undertaker above him.

"What brought this on?" Undertaker asked seriously, his green eyes burning hotly and Vincent felt his member twitch in response and he felt a small spark of shock. Normally whenever he reached an orgasm he was done for the night, not wanting to do more but with Undertaker. . it was just impossible not to keep going, to not want to keep delving into the pleasure.

"Francis knows just faintly about us, she said to get it out of my system-which I don't think is possible." Vincent said a bit groggily as he felt his face flush again with a new blush.

"I see I see. Well if that's so then. . "Undertaker's words trailed off and Vincent blinked raising a brow as he looked up at Undertaker.

"Then what?" He asked with a raised brow then he lost any sign of curiosity as he gasped out feeling himself entering Undertaker slowly, ever so slowly until he was in to the bim and he gasped again at the strange sensation.

It was when Undertaker began to rock his hips slowly and softly leaning down to kiss Vincent deeply he blushed heavily shuddering at the new feeling and he blushed darkly feeling his heart begin to race. It was an addicting feeling, being sheathed in something so hot, so goddamn tight and squeezed him so tight, it left his mind buzzing crazily and he smiled to himself as he kissed Undertaker again willing to make this time last a _whole_  lot longer than the last time and he would make Undertaker feel as much pleasure as he.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a time hop honestly I know how some people hate that kind of thing but it's gonna be a time hop! This chapter and the next couple of chapters will be in November just a month before December and the birth of our favorite blue haired person! This chapter also might be juts a little short sadly! Dx And because it's never really exactly mentioned what Ciel's middle name is, I just looked up what middle names went good with Ciel's name and chose the one I thought was best! ^^

"I'm afraid I've kept you from your work and your family long enough." Undertaker murmured gently and it made Vincent force his eyes open, his mind slow and hazy, his head resting against the cushion of the couch, his eyes glazed over as he looked at Undertaker. They'd just spent half the day having nonstop constant sex, switching roles, with Vincent topping half the time and Undertaker topping half the other time. It was a good day or so Vincent thought, but with those words Undertaker flung him back into reality.

"It's fine. I stay in my office for so many days at a time it's not that strange." Vincent murmured back in a thick low tone, his clothes were strewn across the room and he was relaxed for the first time in two long months, all the stress just simply gone finally.

"Even so Vincent, you need to be planning things out with Rachel for the birth of your child." Undertaker murmured softly again making Vincent sigh, his head turning, his cheek pressing into the cushion and his hair splayed out slightly.

"I know I know. I just. . . I can't bring myself to stop this or leave. It's too hard." Vincent groaned out softly as his eyes shut softly and Undertaker stroked a finger down his cheek.

"You make me feel like I've corrupted you." Undertaker whispered gently but it almost had a loving tone and Vincent opened his eyes to see Undertaker grin gently.

"Maybe you have. I think you most certainly have corrupted me in the worse way." Vincent replied as he leaned his hips up a bit but Undertaker climbed off him and he sighed rolling onto his side, his head resting against his hand as he looked at the man walking to his black pile of clothes. He watched the way Undertaker walked, admiring the way the muscles moved in languid movements that made the man look like a giant pale cat.

"We should get our duties done for the day." Undertaker said as he pulled his clothes back on then pulled his long white hair out of the clothing as he sighed out gently then turned looking at the naked Vincent before walking over and sat down on his knees by Vincent's head and rested his forehead against his.

"I don't want to though, it's so strange going back to regular things when I've been with you." Vincent said in a whining tone almost as he blushed gently then he looked down at the material of the couch. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be whining."

"It's alright, I feel the same Vincent but these are things we must do." Undertaker mumbled gently as he stroked Vincent's cheek making the man sigh out softly.

"Let's just hope the day goes by quickly then." Vincent muttered as he pushed himself up then walked to his own clothes pulling them all on quickly then sighed like Undertaker did and as he turned he nearly jerked hard enough he almost fell to the floor when he saw Undertaker standing right behind him. "Jesus don't do that!"

"I apologize, my lord." Undertaker purred out softly leaning forward kissing Vincent's jawline lightly before leaning in pressing their lips together gently making Vincent blush then he pulled away. "After you, my lord."

"Alright." Vincent chuckled as he walked towards the door unlocking it and walked out first then Undertaker did and they went separate ways. 

Vincent honestly wanted nothing more than to just run right back to Undertaker but like the man had said they did have duties they needed to get done and that night would come fast enough. He moved a hand through his dark hair as he rubbed one of his eyes softly then he walked down the hall, his arms swinging lightly by his sides a bit as he walked and when he approached his bedroom door he blew out a breath then he walked in. Rachel was laying in bed, the blankets resting in her lap as she sat there, her long blonde hair spilling over her shoulders gently as she held a book in one hand and stroked her large stomach softly while she read then looked up as Vincent walked in and smiled bright.

He felt a large prick of guilt as he stared as his wife who looked at him so lovingly he felt like screaming at her to stop loving him, to just stop, but he couldn't do that and on a level he did love her enough to stay with her still even if he did feel like he was leading her on. He walked over to her side of the bed slowly as she watched him and placed her book to the side and he sat next to her taking her now free hand in his and she smiled softer at him.

"Vincent. I feel like I barely see you anymore." She said smiling gentl and he felt his chest tighten.

' _Oh sure just twist the knife harder. . ._ ' He thought as he stared at her a bit sadly then forced his usual smile opting for an "Oh come on, you see me much more than this surely!"

"I really don't Vincent, it makes me a bit sad sometimes that you're so busy lately. I've been needing you so much and you're barely there." Rachel said softer, so much softer than Vincent just barely caught the words and he felt his throat swell with a lump of what felt like. . tears?

"I'm sorry, love. I am I will do my best to be around you a lot more, for the sake of you and our child." Vincent said as he leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers and she smiled sadly as his hand covered her large stomach and she covered his hand with hers.

"I want to talk over names with you." She said suddenly changing the tone of the room and he smiled at her crossing his legs lightly as he felt the baby kick his hand gently.

"Of course, what names are you thinking about?" Vincent asked with a tilt of his head as he smiled at Rachel who smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Well I was thinking of Annalee if it's a girl, kind of like Angelina. I love that name, it's a good one and it doesn't sound so much like Anne's that we'd have to think of a different one." Rachel said as a soft blush rose to her cheeks and she smiled making him smile at her gently then a thought occurred to him.

"Well what if the baby shall be a boy?" Vincent asked tilting his head softly again as he looked at Rachel with a raised brow who smiled.

"If the baby is a boy, he'll be named Ciel." Rachel stroked her stomach as she replied, the name coming out almost as a coo and he smiled at her stroking her stomach with her gently.

"Ciel is a good name. A bit feminine but it rolls off the tongue in a way that's pleasant. It'd be a good name.' Vincent said as he smiled and Rachel suddenly clasped his hand in hers as she smiled bright.

"I'm glad you like it! I was worried you'd think it was too. . well girly but I'm so relieved you like that name." Rachel said as she leaned forward pecking his lips lightly in a quick kiss which he was fine with, so long as it didn't turn into one of those strange long kisses they shared lately.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. It's a good name, but what about a middle name?" He asked after testing out the name gently smiling then looked at his wife again.

Rachel thought for a moment while Vincent stroked her stomach softly. "Rylan."

"Ciel Rylan Phantomhive. Has a nice ring to it." Vincent said as he smiled at Rachel who smiled back sweetly.

"It truly does, I like the name it's a good one. I am honestly hoping for the baby to be a boy. I like the idea of having a little Ciel." Rachel said fondly as she stroked her stomach and Vincent smiled.

"I know, so do I, it'd be nice to have a son. But if the baby is a girl, it'll just be as good and amazing as having a son." He said as he smiled gently when the baby kicked once in a while gently against his hand making him smile.

"Well whatever gender the baby is, we'll love him/her no matter what." She said with a final conviction type of tone which made Vincent smile at her fully for the first time in months.

"Yes we most certainly will." Vincent replied as Rachel smiled again then leaned back against the pillow as she rested her hand on his softly.

"I love you Vincent. With all my heart." She said a bit tiredly and she didn't seem to notice he didn't say anything back and she fell asleep before he could.

He looked at her slack sleeping face, his chest clenching tight as he squeezed her hand softly as he sat there then leaned his head down resting it just very lightly against her large stomach and stroked the side of it as the baby kicked his hand softly again and he blew out a gentle breath as he shut his eyes softly.

He hated that he was doing this to Rachel but like everyone said that he needed to and he would. He just didn't know how to just yet but as he sat there, his head pressed against his wife's swollen stomach feeling their baby kicking him gently and knew he would soon have to come to a decision.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to hate myself in the morning for this but I swear this chapter nearly broke my OWN heart writing it! Dx. I would say listen to When She Loved Me by Sarah McLachlan but oh my god I wrote this while listening to that and nearly just bawled even if this doesn't seem that sad but I nearly stopped writing it! I started triggering my own feels! D: I was actually crying when I wrote the very last paragraph of this chapter, maybe because I'm drawing on my own feels for this but my god. . I didn't think I'd be capable of writing something this sad sounding, even to myself! Enough of my babbling and I hope that. . no I hope this doesn't seem as feelsy as it does to me!

"Vincent wake up." He woke up slowly, his lashes fluttering before opening his eyes that were dark with sleep as he sat up, his back aching with a fierce soreness as he sat up realizing he'd fallen asleep against Rachel's stomach and he rubbed his eyes hard.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep on your stomach like that, it must not have been pleasant." Vincent said slowly like he couldn't make his voice work right but he smiled crookedly that made Rachel smile gently then reach out and stroke his cheek softly.

"It's fine Vincent. I liked it, it was a sweet to wake up and see you like that." She smiled when she said it and it made Vincent smile gently though he felt a small stirring for Undertaker.

His heart was aching to have HIM touching his cheek, to be laying with him right then, wanted to be smiling with him, to be feeling content nad happy with him, he knew that he'd just have to start his act of being a good husband now-no not an act he WOULD be a good husband or as good as he can be now. He felt he had a taste of a forbidden fruit that was Undertaker and he just needed more, more and more, not matter who was with him he just needed more of Undertaker, more of his green eyes staring at him, more of his lips saying his name, more of everything he could give him.

"Vincent?" Rachel asked gently, her blue eyes staring at him worriedly as he looked up at her blinking rapidly out of his thoughts when he realized his hand was clenching his knee much to tightly for his liking and he felt his hand tighten a little more before letting go blowing out a soft breath then forced a smile.

"I'm fine, dear. I'll be alright, it's just those mind bunnies first thing in the morning. I should get some work done okay?"

She sighed out as he looked at her gently and she just nodded smiling soft. "Alright." She said with a nod and he leaned forward kissing her softly surprising her deeply which he could tell when she jerked a tiny bit. He made the kiss for a soft long one then pulled back his hand cupping her cheek looking into her surprised blue eyes as he smiled.

"I'll be back sometime today. I promise." He said as he stroked her cheek bone which his thumb which flared with color and he got up, still in his clothes from the previous day.

He walked to the door his hair crazily messed up from his sleeping position and he left the room shutting the door behind him softly and he blew out a soft breath leaning his head back closing his eyes. He felt that if he had never found that card he wouldn't be in his situation but some part of him was desperately happy he met Undertaker, he'd shown him a side of himself he didn't know even exist and he wanted to indulge in it deeper and more so. But as he walked forward with his heart clenching he felt that he'd have to steel himself against Undertaker if he wanted to be a good husband to Rachel, he couldn't keep doing this. And as much as it pained him he WOULDN'T keep doing it.

* * *

 

  
"Undertaker y-you should stop. . "Vincent breathed out airily as he stared up at the man straddling his hips at that moment who leaned down kissing along his neck making him shiver deliciously. Yes he knew he said earlier that morning he wouldn't keep doing it but. . he just couldn't help himself! He honestly loved Undertaker and needed him all the time, so much that he was getting twitchy from not giving in at first but the minute Undertaker walked in HE pounced on HIM for once.

"You say that but I don't think you truly want too." Undertaker murmured as he stroked his hard member softly which made Vincent moan, his hips rising up to buck into his hand.

"Undertaker. . . please . . " He said breathlessly as he bucked his hips up again into his hand moaning as his skin rippled and ached to be caressed by those hands desperately and he groaned softly with the ache building in his groin.

"Please what?" It was the one thing that made Vincent feel like begging, like screaming out what he wanted and how desperately he wanted it right then and he wanted it so badly but he couldn't say what he really felt like saying.

"Please I want you in me. No more teasing please." Vince mumbled gently his lips barely moving as his cheeks suddenly burned hotly and a hand was quickly slapped over his mouth shoving him and his eyes widened. "Wha-Ah!" Undertaker pushed into him in one smooth thrust making Vincent cry out.

"No more teasing." Undertaker murmured as he slid in all the way making Vincent gasp and shake gently.

Vincent felt filled completely in a way he was grateful for and he groaned softly into Undertaker's hand feeling the tip of his member just pressing softly against his prostate and it sent little shivers down his spine already from just the simple touch against his prostate and he wrapped his arms around Undertaker's shoulders biting into the pale skin instead which made Undertaker moan out lowly as he began to thrust into him slowly and deeply, his knees digging into the man's pale back making Undertaker shiver a bit.

The moment was slow, each movement and thrust from Undertaker was slow and precise, deep and almost gently.Vincent moaned when his prostate was hit gently and repeatedly, the thrusts slow when he wanted fast but as Undertaker's pale hands slid up his sides to his nipples to tug on them and he moaned out when he felt Undertaker pinch his nipples but it felt strange this time around. Like he was taking his time, memorizing each minute of this and it was the strangest thing to him, he couldn't wrap his mind around the reason why he was doing it this way instead of their normal way if you could call it that.

He squeezed his legs tighter around Undertaker so his knees could dig in harder and he felt Undertaker moan as his teeth dug into his shoulder as a particularly hard thrust made him moan out louder. He felt Undertaker pull him back and when he looked into those beautiful lust glazed eyes he saw. . sadness? Regret? Pain? All three? Vincent couldn't place the emotion but before he could he was getting lost in a deep kiss with Undertaker.

His mouth opened instinctively but this kind of kiss was the type of kiss that was sweet and soft which was what Undertaker was going for which surprised him as he continued to kiss him softly and he slowly shut his mouth and focused on kissing him back with a feeling of confusion when a hand wrapped around his weeping member drawing a moan from his throat and he felt a slow burn of his orgasm approaching but instead of quick and blinding, he knew this one would be a more slow and almost drawn out.

Their kiss continued as he moaned gently each thrust into him drove him a little more insane with the slow pace and he felt a feeling of foreboding form and take a life almost inside of him but he finally, after an hour or so of doing this, the teasing and finally this gave him the release he wanted as he moaned out, his cum spilling over Undertaker's fingers gently. He felt Undertaker's own orgasm take place and shivered when he was filled up with Undertaker's cum which wasn't so strange feeling anymore and he felt Undertaker rest down on top of him, his hand stroking Vincent's hair softly and lightly surprising him.

This wasn't Undertaker but then it was. He wasn't gentle but here he was being gentle as a butterflies caress. He wasn't that loving but here he was, practically pouring affection and what felt like love for him. He wasn't anything like this and yet he exactly he was. He pulled Undertaker's head up looking into his now soft, mourning looking green eyes which speared Vincent with fear at the look and he wanted to wipe it off his lover's face, wanted that familiar smirk and sly look glinting in those eyes, not this look.

He opened his mouth to speak but shut it as Undertaker just continued looking at him in that forlorn kind of way which cut him deeper than anything in the world and he felt a strange press of tears against his eyes though he couldn't fathom why. He wouldn't know until later that day. He stroked Undertaker's cheek lightly and almost embarrassedly and Undertaker's lips pulled into a crooked, very crooked smile that barely had an existence on those lips.

"Undertaker what's wrong?" Vincent asked as he looked at Undertaker who just shut his eyes, his lashes dark against his skin as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Vincent tight.

"Nothing. I. . just feel like being gentle today." Undertaker said slowly like he wouldn't get the words back once out and Vincent again felt like crying, like something was breaking apart between them and it gave him the worse feeling of isolation in his system as she clenched his arms around Undertaker tight just as his arms were around.

"I see. And nothing is truly wrong?" Vincent asked again, his voice muffled by the hot, slightly sweaty pale skin of Undertaker's shoulder and he felt the man tremble gently and hold him even tighter.

"Nothing is wrong I promise." He replied but his voice sounded thick and cracky almost which was surprising Vincent at the way he was talking and he just held him tight as though he could regain the piece between them that seemed to be broken.

"I love you, Undertaker." Vincent mumbled gently into his shoulder again and he felt his arms tighten around his waist slightly.

"And I love you too, Vincent Phantomhive. You are the most amazing, noble and collected man I've had the pleasure of meeting." Undertaker said in such a way that made Vincent want to keep him by his side, to keep him in his sight today but as he shut his eyes he fell asleep in the arms of Undertaker. In the arms of the person he was sure he'd fallen for, just as he had before.

* * *

 

Vincent woke up slowly, the sun coming through the window was a dark orange that turned the room a deep red and he sat up slowly, his body felt a bit heavy as he looked around tiredly and realized his was clothed, his pants were unbuttoned however but zipped, his shirt on but only done half way. He blinked tiredly as he sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the end of the couch and moved a hand through his hair as his cheeks burned softly feeling happier than he could remember, but when he saw a letter laying on his desk he felt curiosity take a hold of him and he stood up slowly then walked over to his desk picking the silky feeling envelope up when he realized why it stood out.

It was black and not white, the lettering was also white against the black but the word printed on it made his heart stop, made air seem unreachable though he burned through his throat and his eyes widened. Undertaker. He tore the envelope open with a loud tearing sound and he felt his fingers shaking just a tiny bit as he pulled the white paper inside out and closed his eyes once to brace himself, why he had no idea, but as he opened his eyes again he looked down at the letter.

_Dear Vincent Phantomhive,_

_It pains me in the worst way to say this. In a letter no less! But. . Vincent I cannot stay at the Phantomhive manor any longer, I cannot bring myself to do my work, but I find that I am too involved with you to do anything or let you go on with your life. You have a wife, a CHILD, a company! You don't need me in your life and taking it all apart, everything you aimed for, I changed you that much is clear to me, but you're still the same man I met that day in my shop that eventful day._

_That was the day I felt I could stay by your side for eternity but it is clear to me that I cannot do that. I can promise you that I will be gone, I will not contact you again unless I feel it necessary. I hate to leave you like this, I hate to write to you in a letter such as this but I know you wouldn't let me go Vincent and that's precisely WHY I needed to write to you and leave this for you._

_I didn't want to leave trust me! Staring at your sleeping face. . . so peaceful, so utterly heartbreakingly, breathtakingly beautiful, made this decision even harder for me to do, but I must. I will tell you this, do not go outside your office looking for me, I won't be in my room, not anywhere on your property, I won't be in my shop for I am going to stay with some acquaintances of mine so I'll be gone by the time you wake up and find this._

_I regret this so much you have no idea. Everything about you is heartbreakingly beautiful and so strong that I wanted to be with you forever, for eternity. You, Vincent Phantomhive, are the best person, the most pure and beautiful person in this entire universe and it's because you are that I must leave. I need too, I just can't keep doing this!_

_Making you lie to your wife, carry on an affair-with me, a man no less!- and sneak around. I am so sorry, my love. My Vincent. I am more sorry than you can begin to think. I will always, for as long as I continue to draw air into these corrupted lungs of mine, love you, Vincent Phantomhive. I love you and goodbye_

_With all my love,_  
_Undertaker._

A droplet of water hit the paper surprising Vincent when he realized the water was a tear. His eyes widened as his vision grew watery, waving and blurry the colors of the world as he stared in complete surprise as droplet and after droplet hit the page making the ink blur in some places as he clenched his jaw but the tears kept slipping down, kept hitting those words that cut him open as deep as any knife could.

He felt the tears begin to scorch down his cheeks and drip off his chin to the paper as a sob built in his throat and he held the paper in his hands tightly, so tight the paper crumpled a bit and creased in his hands. He felt the tears coming faster and drenching down his face at a pace that surprised him but he trembled softly feeling nothing but disbelief but that wasn't the worse feeling. The worse feeling was the pain raking through him like razor blades against his heart and lungs that came out with each breath, each tear felt like evidence of those blades, just cutting into his skin deeply.

He held his his head in his hands as clenched the paper in one of his hands still , the paper feeling smooth against his skin but he sobbed out and not the quiet kind. It was full blown, loud, gut heaving, chest aching sobs that made their way out of Vincent as he sat there and the pain felt like it was the worst thing he'd ever, ever had to feel. He knew he'd never, ever in a million years forget this afternoon.

He'd always remember the way Undertaker and he had-cliché as he sounded to himself- made love on the couch together, the way he woke up feeling happy as can be, light like always, he'd never forget the steps that would lead to his world crumbling apart, never forget the way the sun made the room a dark yet brilliant golden orange, the way the sun felt hot against one side of his face as he had stood at the desk, the way he stared and opened the letter with shaking fingers.

But he'd never forget this pain, for it felt like it was a part of himself and he knew he'd never be able to get away from it no matter what and it was a pain he knew he couldn't forget about. He sat there, head in hands, as tears gushed down and slowly, ever so slowly, was picked and ripped apart by the universe as he rode high on waves of deep, razor blade like pain.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A time hop! The date in this December 14th, 1875, which is an important date to those who know exactly what date that is! Cx I honestly can't believe I wrote that last chapter when I think a bout it ._. I didn't think I was honestly capable of writing something a bit sad as that! I have no idea how it might've been to others but even so it surprised me I wrote it! This chapter also might be just a bit short but even so I loved writing the second half of this surprisingly so I hope everyone enjoy's the fluffy ending of this chapter!

Vincent woke up gently, his head cushioned by the pillow and his hair was tickling his cheek and he realized he was looking into the face of a sleeping Rachel, her lis parted softly as she slept. He felt a weak smile pull at his lips and he sat up slowly sliding out of bed and walked to the window, the floor beneath him creaked gently as the snow fell outside lightly making the entire scenery look like a beautiful glistening white with little dots of white fluttering gently like star dust almost.

He rested his head against the frigid glass and his breath fogged it up slightly as he stood there his eyes sliding shut softly as he stood there. It was just like Undertaker's letter had said, he hadn't left any contact or tried to initiate any, he wasn't at his shop anymore, only sending coffins in to those who needed it and had a "friend" of his do his work while he stayed out of town.

He felt a painful throb in his chest as his lashes fluttered, an occurance that happened each and every time he thought of Undertaker. He knew that if it wasn't for that small throb every time he thought of the long white haired man he'd forget they'd ever been together, that he had forgotten he loved the man and how he ached for him each and every moment of everyday in such a way that he was finding himself going crazy, wanting to seek out the man and beg him to come back. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't then and he couldn't now.

"Vincent?" Rachel rolled over in bed with a soft sigh as she faced Vincent and he turned toward her. Her eyes were dark with sleep, her cheek a bit red from sleeping on it and her hand rested on the side of her stomach gently.

"Yes?" He walked over to her sitting down on the bed jostling it gently with his weight as he covered her cool hand with his.

"I'm sorry." She murmured confusing him deeply as he looked at her blinking lightly.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked slowly as he blinked softl again looking at her face as her eyes shut.

"For putting you through this. For not being more kinder to Undertaker." Her voice was a lot softer but a jolt of pain went through him when she said his name and he chewed his lip softly to try and push it down sucessfully. It'd been this way for the past month or so since the man left so you'd think Vincent would finally be over it but he truly wasn't, his would was as fresh and open as it had been the day it was inflicted on him.

"It's alright, love. It's aright, you just worry about your health and be prepared for our child. They'll be here any day now won't they? It is December and nearing your due date right?" Vincent asked as he lifted his hand up and stroked her blonde hair away from her face softly and gently which made her eyes flutter open gently.

"I am sorry though. Can you help me up? I want to take a bath with you." She said as a blush rose to her cheeks and he smiled softly standing up and pulled her blankets down and helped her into a sitting up position and helped her stand up. She was so beautiful he felt like an awful person for neglecting her over the past months but even so he was still happy, almost content that he got to spend those months with Undertaker.

"Alright let us go then." He said with a gentle smile as they walked to the door, her hand tuced into the crease of his elbow gently and she smiled softly looking at Vincent and he pulled the door open once they reached it and they walked down the hall slowly.

He felt guilty sometimes still but now that he was actuall sitting and paying attention to Rachel it was like he could love her, even if it was a friendly sort of loving, but at least he did love her. He stroked her hand softly with his free hand as they walked to the wash room and he pulled the door open for her allowing her to go in and he shut it behind them. He began pulling his shirt off and let it flutter to the floor as she turned the water on and winced gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked as his brow wrinkled with concern and she looked up at him smiling at him.

"Yes I'm fine just a little back pain is all. The baby likes to put pressure on my hips a lot so it's been causing me a bit of back pain lately which is why I want to take a bath." She explained as the water filled up the tub and when it was filled she pulled her night gown off and her panties off gently and she stepped into the bath, a shiver running through him and she sunk down and sighed in content then looked at him with her blue eyes grinning at him. "Come on and get in, you know ou want too. You can even rub my back~."

"Alright alright I'm coming." He chuckled out as he unbuttoned his pants pulling them down and stepped out of them and his underwear then walked to the bath and with Rachel scooting forward to let him in as much as she was able too he climbed in behind her and shivered himself at how good the water felt.

When he seated himself down, the water lapping at his chest gently was when she leaned back against him and he gently moved his arms around the front of her softly just underneath her breasts gently and rested his forearms lightly against the top of her large stomach. She rested her head against his shoulder softly and she kissed his neck softly and his heart twinged but he fought the urge to move away.

He slid his hand downs rubbing her lower back softly where her pain must have been and she shivered in response and with the heat wafting off the water made everything just seem more of a dream almost. She squirmed suddenly then shifted and pushed herself unsteadily to her feet and he moved up quickly behind her catching her as she stumbled a bit and she smiled gratefully at him while he looked at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry, my back jsut hurts to much for me to sit still right now, I think I should try laying down." She said as she stepped out of the tub leaving Vincent standing in the still hot water. "I want you to stay here though, you need to relax some honestly. I'll call for you if I need you." She reached her hand up stroking his cheek softly as she slid her other arm into her robe which she'd grabbed off the wall and she leaned up kissing him gently only to wince in pain and grimace softly hen sighed.

"It's okay, I'll see you in a bit." Vincent said as he kissed her forehead softly while she tied her robe shut over her large stomach and she smiled at him the disappeared out the door way and when it clicked shut he moved back down into the water and let his head fall back as the sound of water moving filled his ears and he shut his eyes.

He sat there in the water, still as can be as his eyes hsut softly and his head rested against the tub lightly when he opened his eyes just a little bit looking at the wall. He felt like a love sick teenager honestly that it shocked him just a bit but then again he kind of had the right too didn't he? Undertaker left him, he loved him and wanted to be with him, so it was okay for him to kind of miss Undertaker right? To be in a sort of strange sense of mourning?

He sighed out softly then sunk down in the water so it was up to his mouth softl and his eyes shut again as the water rippled around him softly and made a soft sloshing sound that was honestly relaxing. He felt so comfortable, all his stress melting away into the water surprisingly and he was relaxing fully for the first time in a long time and it was kind of amazing to be able to de-stress.

He sighed out through his nose softly which caused ripples to move over the waster gently and he fought the urge to yawn suddenly and shifted gently as he sat there and he sat up straight out of the water and raised his wet arms up over his head and groaned out softly. The water was slowly cooling down to a warmish water and he sighed knowing the water was going to get cold very soon and he stepped out of the water and grabbed a towl wrapping it around his waist and just as he walked to the door and reached his hand out to push it open, Tanaka was slamming it open as he panted a bit.

"M-My lord! Lady Rachel has gone into labor!" Tanaka stuttered out a bit as Vincent's eyes widened a bit and with a secure grip on his towel he and Tanaka dashed down the hall.

How? How was it possible? She just said her back hurt a little bit! Not full blown pain! Did her water break in the bath? When she'd been laying in bed this morning? When? When had she gone into labor? He felt his thoughts racing through his mind and when he slammed his bedroom door open Rachel was laying there, her skirt was up above her round stomach, her legs spread wide and Anne was sitting at the end of the bed her red brows pulling tight together. Rachel moaned in pain softly then turned her head and gasped looking at Vincent then smiled gently.

"Vincent! I'm glad Tanaka could get you so quickly." She siad softly in between gentle pants and he walked over to her and grabbed her hand tight.

"When did your water break Rachel?" He asked as he looked at his wife who looked up at him and she looked rather sheepish then looked down at the bed sheet. He followed her gaze and saw a large dark spot in the blankets and he hissed in a breath through his clenched jaw. How did he not notice that?

"It was before I woke up." She squeaked out and looked down still as she squirmed a bit and Anne looked at her a bit worriedly.

"And why didn't you tell me?" He demanded as he looked at his wife and she looked around a bit then clenched her jaw tight at a contraction and squeezed his hand tightly which he squeezed back.

"B-Because I wanted to have a good morning with you." She whispered then cried out as pain went through her and she looked up with pain glowing in her eyes also a bit of fear and a bit of worry. "Please stay with me."

"There's no where else I'd be right now." He replied with a osft smile which she returned and he sat on the bed next to her despite being in a towel still but he was determined to ride this out with her.

* * *

It was five hours later when Rachel finally made it through the labor beautifully. Vincent, now dressed in pants and a shirt, laid next to his wife who was sweating gently, tendrils of blonde hair were stuck to her forehead softly as they looked down in between them. There laid a beautifully baby, his tiny hands curling and reaching out, holding onto their fingers softly, his tiny chest rising and falling as his little legs spread out a bit when a little whine left his lips. Vincent smiled down at his baby, his SON, who laid there and Rachel stroked his small head gently with her palm and she kissed his little head.

"He's perfect." She whispered softly looking down at him as she smiled brightly like someone had given her a piece of the sun which was true for her,because this was the small being they'd been waiting nine long months for. He smiled with her as he looked down at his son with such loving it eyes it was hard to not look at him and not believe you could love someone that much.

"Yes, he is." Vincent murmured softly as the baby let out a tiny grunt that made them both chuckle softly.

"Our little Ciel." Rachel said but it sounded more like a sweet cue and he smiled at her and stroked is son's tiny hand.

"Ciel Rylan Phantomhive." He murmured softl again as little Ciel held onto his thumb with his tiny little hand and fingers. His tiny little lashes open and revealed big, beautiful rich blue eyes so much like Rachel's it stole his breath away already and he prayed right then that he kept those beautiful eyes.

"He has such gorgeous eyes doesn't he?" Rachel murmured as if echoing his thoughts and he smiled as he stroked his son's little hand.

"He does. I hope he always has them, it makes me happy he inherited his eyes from you." He murmured and sat up slowly, his hands reached out before flickering his eyes to Rachel's. "Is it okay if I. . .?"

"Of course." She replied, her eyes shining at him sweetly and he sat up straight then reached his hands out grabbing the small little body into his hands and brought his son to his chest, immediately resting his little head in the crook of his arm.

"He's so frail and small." He murmured gently as son looked up at him with wide, almost huge innocent blue eyes that melted him on the inside.

"He is but he'll be strong when he's bigger I know he will. We'll take care of him and protect him as much as we can." Rachel said moving close to Vincent and rested her head on his shoulder gently looking down at their son sith him. "He's just perfect."

"That he is and he always will be, so I hope anyways." Vincent said gently as he smiled at Rachel and Ciel yawned so wide it made them both laugh a little bit as his face scrunched up and his big blue eyes shut as he seemed to fall asleep and Vincent felt so warm for the first time in months. He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead in an action so much like Rachel had just a while ago. He was going to protect Ciel as much as he can and for as long as he can until he was grown up enough not to need him anymore and he smiled at his sleeping son. His little Ciel.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this-to all you lovely people- is the last chapter! I wanted to make this story a bit longer but I thought maybe this was a good enough place to stop ya know? I decided on a pretty bittersweet ending which I love because it's the power of the writer hahaha! I feel a bit bad for Vincent and Undertaker even though I wrote it! Well enough of my stupid babbling, I hope everyone enjoys this last chapter and I appreciate everyone who has read this story!

Life for Vincent sailed by smoothly and beautifully surprising as it was and before Vincent knew it ten years-Ten!- flew by quickly all filled with firsts. Ciel's milestone of crawling, then walking, then running, saying his first words, saying a full sentence, learning to play chess at just five with Tanaka, sitting with Rachel outside and playing with little Lizzy who was thrilled with Ciel. He loved this current time line with his family, loved his son so desperately that whenever those blue eyes lit up and that bright, sweet smile crossed his lips he felt the urge to indulge in anything Ciel wanted but he remained strong. . . sometimes.

"Daddy! Come play!" Vincent snapped out of his thoughts blinking gently then smiled brightly at his son who tugged on his pants lightly as he sat in the chair and he reached out his hand going forward pushing Ciel's hair away from his face and through his hair tangling it up gently and Ciel's little hands came up and grabbed his father's wrist as he laughed sweetly.

"Alright I'll come play." Vincent chuckled out and stood up his hand getting grabbed immediately by Ciel's small hand as he smiled and he followed him out into the yard where Anne and Rachel were playing London Bridge and then Lizzy ran up to them, her tiny little blonde ringlets bouncing crazily, her big green eyes happy.

"Come on Ciel! Let's go! You too Uncle Vincent!" She said happily in a sweet high voice that made him smile and Ciel let go of his hand and took hers then ran forward laughing together which sounded like sweet bells and made Vincent smile a little more.

Ciel and Lizzy ran forward between Rachel and Anne smiling and the two women smiled happily. "London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down~ London bridge is falling down my fair lady!" They sang and brought their arms down caching the both of them, Anne lifting Ciel and holding him tight laughing and Rachel had picked up Lizzy smiling brightly.

Vincent smiled at the scene, the laughter echoing through his mind and it was a sweet, comforting sound and to see his son having so much fun was the one thing he loved the most. He didn't join seeing as Ciel immediately forgot about him as they continued playing and he turned walking inside, his smile still in place as he walked and when he walked up the left little hall that lead to the front door and stair case he moved a hand through his hair and turned to go up the stairs when someone knocked on the door.

He blinked lightly turning to it then walked towards the doors placing his hand on the handle and twisted pulling the door open and the sunlight momentarily blinded him just shortly when his eyes adjusted and he inhaled sharply his breath sounding like a hiss through his clenched teeth as he looked at the person standing before him. Undertaker.

He stood there tall as he had been, his long white hair seemed longer if that was possible, his robe was now dangling far past his hands and his green eyes seemed older almost and his usual grin wasn't anywhere to be seen. He drank in the sight of Undertaker, the pain crashing through him as tears pressed and threatened to build up in his eyes but he held them back.

"Vincent." Undertaker said softly and it was just that alone to be said when Vincent threw himself at the white haired man, the comforting feel of arms wrapping around his mid section, the comforting scent that was Undertaker and the feel of his warmth soaked into Vincent. Though it'd been ten years and he was thirty-six the feelings he'd had at twenty-six burned hot and licked at his heart immediately. "I'm sorry Vincent. Very sorry."

"Just shut up." He replied against Undertaker's shoulder as he hugged the man tightly and felt his arms tighten around him tightly.

Undertaker chuckled softly and almost weakly if it were possible as he held Vincent tightly. "Yes, my lord."

After some odd moments he moved back looking Undertaker straight in the eye. "Where the hell have you been?" He said fiercely."I waited for something from you, anything! I went by your shop whenever I could b you were never there and if you were you just kept your door locked."

"I'm sorry for that." Undertaker murmured, his breath warm against Vincent's hair. "It was necessary for me to do that, I needed you to be with Rachel, with your son. It's what had to be done and with me you would have given it all up right?"

"I would have." He mumbled against Undertaker's shoulder, his cheeks a bit hot. "I loved you don't you understand that? You took off after. . ." He shook his head a little bit closing his eyes. "when I woke up you just left a _letter_."

"I know and I am deeply sorry for that." Undertaker murmured again and Vincent shivered gently as he clenched his jaw tight. He'd grown to fall in love or as close to falling in love with Rachel over the past ten years but he felt this intense feelings come rushing up in his heart and chest immediately.

"You shouldn't have done that." Vincen whispered through his clenched teeth as he clung onto Undertaker tighter. "I hated that, I was a wreck for months without you."

"I know."

"You put me through hell."

"I know."

"You made me cry dammit! You made me weak!"

"I know."

"You don't even sound aplogetic! You left for **_TEN YEARS AND NEVER TRIED TO CONTACT ME!_** "

"I know."

"You don't! You really don't know what the hell you put me through!"

"I know that. I do."

"No. . No you don't, you don't understand or know how that pain ate away at me for years."

"Vincent-"

"I shouldn't even let you call me that! You left me! If you had loved me in any way as you wrote you wouldn't have left!"

"I know that! Don't you think I know!"

"Then why did you leave! I wouldn't have let you leave, yes, but you didn't need to leave!"

"I had too! Don't you understand that?! You were giving up a life you were meant to live!"

"You're awful! Horrible! You played with me! You just screwed me and left me like I was some whore!"

"I didn't!"

"You did! And-" Vincent's words suddenly cut off as Undertaker pressed his lips to Vincent's in such a kiss that it got his body stirring, awakening to the familiar kiss and his cheeks bloomed with a hot blush that'd been stagnant the past ten years.

He felt his heart clench tight in euphoria of the feeling of the kiss and even though he shouldn't have, seeing as where they were, he wrapped his arms around Undertaker's neck tightly and pressed his body against Undertaker's tight and his heart began picking up speed as he felt Undertaker's tongue brush against his lower lip and he opened his mouth immediately.

He felt like he was going to suffocate, his throat hot and thick in his throat as their tongues swirled and twisted, fought for dominance and Vincent couldn't stop the low little moan from seeping into the kiss as he clung to Undertaker tightly. They pulled apart panting gently and he shivered hard as a forbidden feeling burst through him and he looked at Undertaker from under his lashes lightly to see a flushed face with slightly glazed eyes and he was so desperately tempted to invite the man into his room, into his bed but he couldn't and by the pained look that suddenly twisted through Undertaker's green eyes he was sure he felt the same way.

"I. . shouldn't have done that." Undertaker said haltingly as he pulled back slowly making Vincent cling to him tighter and harder.

"You shouldn't have but I should have pulled away." Vincent said thickly in response and he blushed heavily as he looked at Undertaker.

"I should leave." The man whispered back softl making Vincent esperience a sharp pang of fear. "Not leave London again, I mean here, I'll be in my shop. Bring your son by sometime so I may meet him."

"Can't you just stay here? Be my butler again?" Vincent aksed softly as he looked at Undertaker, his brown eyes wide as he looked at the man.

"No. I can't, don't you see? I'll be to tempted to do thsi more and who knows how it might turn out this time around? You might get caught and Rachel could push for a divorce since this would be seen as an affair. But I'd be much to tempted to make love to you more and more like last time." Undertaker said simply as he rested his forehead against Vincent's and he felt his heart stuttering and throbbing gently.

"I. . see." Vicent choked out as tears burned and Undertaker kissed his cheek bone softly and down to the corner of his lips lightly.

"We'll still see each other however. I can guarantee that." Undertaker whispered gently against his cheek and slowly pulled his arms away and moved out of Vincent's hold. "I do love you still Vincent. Don't forget that. I'll see you around." And with one final brush of a hand against his cheek softly Undertaker turned and left, leaving Vincent standing there in the doorway, tears starting to blur his vision when he felt a tug on his free hand and he used his other hand to quickly wipe away the tears then looked down at Ciel who stared up at him.

"What's wrong Daddy?" He asked in his cute little way and tilted his head to the side softly and he held Vincent's hand tightly.

"Nothing Ciel. I was just speaking to someone is all." Vincent said then bent down and picked up Ciel holding him in his arms and kissed his son's silky cheek gently.

"Ohhhhh. Will you play with me Daddy? Auntie Anne took Lizzy home and Mama is laying down and Tanaka is working." Ciel said with a small pout as he looked at his father and as Vincent shut the door he walked to the stairs holding Ciel in his arms securely.

"Why of course. Will it be chess for the hundreth time?" Vincent asked with a raise of his brow and Ciel laughed out, his laugh like a peal of bells that made Vincent smile.

"Yes! Or a board game!" Ciel said as he smiled and Vincent felt his heart squeeze.

Though he didn't want too he had to admit that Undertaker was quite right. If he had stayed Vincent wouldn't have been so devoted to Rachel, wouldn't have been able to watch his son grow the past ten years and he certainly wouldn't be able to play with Edward-though he didn't play that much- and little Lizzy. He reached the landing and climbed up the small stair case feeling like he was leaving behind an old piece of him but at the same time welcoming in a fresh new side of him that would stay with him. Of course he couldn't forget that Undertaker loved him. He was the first and only man he fell in love with and would always love until his breath ultimately stopped.


End file.
